Ice and Chaos
by Akari Sennyami
Summary: (ON HOLD til further notice) (AU) Plse RR! Aoshi and Misao meet by chance and an unusual relationship follows. However, as more of each of their pasts are revealed, can they stay together, or will circumstance pull them apart?
1. A Stranger in the Back

Disclaimer:  'Rurouni Kenshin' does not belong to me.  This is because I am but a poor and lowly student who writes too many fanfics for her own good.

Author's note:  I have no idea why I'm writing this, but hey, why not?  Please leave your thoughts, I won't bother continuing this if no one's bothered about reading it.  Fair enough, isn't it?  ^_^

Ice and Chaos First 

  _I think, if you really keep looking, eventually you'll find something worth living for.  You can start from anywhere, and you have no idea where you'll end up: you can be anything, and by tomorrow, you can be someone completely different._

_  A year from now, who knows where I'll be?  I can be anyone by this time next year.  But one thing I'm sure about: I'll still be looking._

  The sun was too bright.  It glared off the road, filling the sky with a honey-coloured haze: too soft, too sweet.  It could have been a photograph of a day at the start of summer, when the weeks stretch ahead, full of possibilities and freedom.

  The breeze felt good.  It whipped in through the car windows, tousling his hair and whipping out again.  It was too fast to be warm, despite the sun, which shone down like a great glowing eye.  

  Aoshi's hair was so black against the bright day.

  And, despite the sun, his eyes were icy.  They stared intently at the road ahead, narrowed and cold and blue.  Tiny glints sparked in the shade of the car.

  He breathed in, letting the speed of the car and the road ahead fill him with a sense of directed freedom.  He was in control.  Nothing could change his course now.

  The sky was so empty that day.  It was as if the world had put aside all restraint and limitations, and said, Go on, do what you want.  I don't care anymore.  

  The car sped on along the road to anywhere.

  The rest stop was pretty empty.  One bored-looking waitress wandered over to his table and stood staring down at him, her hip jutted out with a hand resting there, her other hand holding a notepad.

  "Can I get you anything?" she asked, her voice monotone.

  "A coke.  Thanks," he added coldly.  She sauntered back to the bar with his order.

  He sighed in irritation.  What was he doing here?  This place was as much of a backwater as any he'd ever visited before.  There was nothing here for him.  He stared down at his hands, resting on the table in front of him.

  He was startled by the sound of a shout outside.  He looked out through the large windows, and saw a girl darting past, a bottle of water in her hand, her grinning face looking back over her shoulder.  She shrieked again as two children caught up to her and tossed water over her.

  Her black hair was already dripping, and her scruffy-looking shorts and faded t-shirt, the logo 'pretty in pink' scrawled across it, were dark with water.  Her eyes sparkled, like the drops of water that caught the sun as they flew from her hair.

  She chased the kids back and forth, both of them exchanging splashes.  When she shrieked again, and one of the children grabbed at her, laughing, an older man and woman walked over.  

  The young man in the diner couldn't hear what was said, but he could guess.  The older couple looked a little apprehensive, and gestured to the children- presumably their kids- and escorted them to a car.  The young girl was left standing shaking her head, a wry grin on her face still.

  Just then, she turned her head a little more, and locked eyes with the young man through the glass.  Her face lost its smile, and she looked at him quizzically, tilting her head to one side.

  His eyes stared coldly back.

  A moment passed, and she grinned again and walked up close to the window.  She pressed a fingertip to the glass, as if pointing at Aoshi, tilting her head down so as to look up through her eyelashes at him, a serious look on her face for a second.  Then she laughed, as if at a joke Aoshi hadn't known about, and skipped off out of sight.

  "Here's your drink," said a voice at his elbow.  A glass was placed heavily on the table in front of him.

  Before he could react, the waitress had gone.  He was left staring at his drink, lost in thought.

  Who had that girl been?  And what was so damn funny?

  But she'd been different from other people…  She'd been laughing and playing with a stranger's children as if she just didn't care what anyone thought of her.  It was like everything in life was just a reason to laugh, and nothing could touch her.

  He gulped down his drink and left.

  The sun had long left the horizon, and Aoshi was still on the road.  The drive had been boring and tiring, but he'd had enough to think about to pass the time.  The darkness didn't bother him.  He welcomed it, really.  It hid the world from him.

  As sleep began to pull at his eyes and a tired headache started pounding in his head, Aoshi reluctantly allowed himself to call it a day.

  He pulled over by the side of the road.

  He was in the middle of nowhere.  Empty landscape surrounded him, and when he switched the car stereo off, silence fell like a blanket.  There couldn't have been another living thing for miles, if you didn't count the various insects that started chirring softly in the night outside the car.

  He leaned back in his seat, pressing his fingertips to his temples and running his hands through his hair.  He stretched out his legs as best he could in the cramped car, and, not feeling any better, got out and stretched properly.  The air had long since lost the warmth of the day, and a cold breeze was shifting slowly through the night.  A small glow on the horizon to his left announced a town of some kind, but that was the only sign of life.  The moon was thin and cold in the blackness overhead.

  He opened the door, preparing to use the backseat for a bed for the night.  He froze.

  A girl.  _That _girl.  Asleep on the backseat of his car.

  He just stared calmly.  How had she stayed there unnoticed til now?  

  He shut the door again, quietly.

  He got back into the driver's seat, lowering it a little for comfort.  It was still a bad excuse for a place to sleep, and he'd no doubt have an ache in his neck when he woke up the next day.

  Aoshi turned in his seat to look at the girl.  He should wake her up, kick her out right now.  But he wouldn't: there was no point.  She had no way of getting anywhere, and he had already decided he wasn't going any further until morning.  She may as well sleep there as outside.

  She drew her knees nearer to her chest, shivering a little.  She was cold.

  He shrugged out of his long coat, and leaned over, with some difficulty, to place it over her.  She didn't wake up, just lay there breathing quietly.

  At the right angle, the rear view mirror showed him the girl's face.  She was young: couldn't be much older than sixteen or so.  What was a sixteen-year-old doing hiding out in stranger's cars?

  The same thing as she was doing playing with stranger's children, presumably.  She was a puzzle.

  A pretty puzzle.  But one to be got rid of soon: Aoshi didn't need someone along for the ride.  

  He slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes.  He'd sort it out in the morning.  Until then, he'd sleep in his car with a strangely intriguing, attractive young girl in the backseat.

  The insects chirred outside.

Author's note:  So do you want this continued?  Click the button and lemme know!


	2. Misao

Disclaim it all: Rurouni Kenshin simply isn't mine.  Okay?  *runs away*

Author's note:  Hey, thanks to those who reviewed!  I didn't expect much of a response at all: I'm very glad to be wrong.  ^_^  So I've continued, as you can see.  It's weird: I started this fic just completely spontaneously, with nothing clearly in mind…  But I've been busy with my story notepad (yes, I have one of those *grin*) and pen, and it's getting fun already!  *grin*  Anyway, enjoy.  (btw, I don't know off the top of my head what their age difference is supposed to be, but I've set one appropriate to the story, hope that doesn't bother anyone!  And North Kelston= made-up place.  Okay, on with the show!)

Ice and Chaos Second 

  The sun was already well above the horizon when Aoshi woke.  His first thought was, Damn, my neck hurts, his second was What's that scent?  It sure wasn't the smell of dusty roads, an old car and his slept-in set of clothes.

  He turned around, and there, just as she'd been the night before, was the young girl, lying on the backseat.  She'd rolled over onto her back now, and was examining something in one hand.  His coat lay haphazardly across her middle and legs: her top was rumpled, revealing a small part of her smooth stomach.  One of her feet was lifted to press against the window, and she tapped the glass with a be-socked toe.  Her dark hair messily framed her young face.

  Aoshi breathed in slowly.  The scent was just the smell of _her_: like most people, she had a natural scent to her, and Aoshi's cautious senses had picked it out right away.  She smelled sweet, but not like anything Aoshi could place.

  She turned her head to look at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

  "Morning.  You sleep late," she commented cheerily.  He just looked at her, his habitual calm, cold expression on his face.

  "And you'd look better if you smiled, just a little," she added, with a mischievous grin of her own.

  Before he could react, she spoke again.  "Who are these other people in the picture?" she asked, flipping her wrist to show the photograph in her hand.  Aoshi was instantly annoyed.

  "Give it to me."  His voice was one it was hard to argue with.

  She handed it over with a slight pout that would have made her look adorable to any male over the age of twelve.  Aoshi ignored her, and took the photo firmly from her hand.

  He opened the glove compartment, placed the picture inside, and shut it with a bang.  The girl flinched ever so slightly.

  "Well?" she persisted.

  Most people would have been pretty intimidated by Aoshi's present mood.  This girl was unfazed by his abruptness and coldness.  He didn't care.  "No one you need to know about.  And I have a question for you: who are you, and what are you doing in my car?"

  She sat up with a grin, setting aside his coat, and offered her hand palm down, as if she were a princess expecting to have her hand kissed.  "I'm Misao.  I wanted to go somewhere, so I caught a ride.  Was that a problem?" she asked politely.

  That took him aback a bit.  She hadn't offered any excuses, and her question made it difficult for him to have a go at her: it hadn't been a problem, after all, had it?  His tone didn't even waver, though.

  "No problem, no.  But that doesn't mean you're sticking around.  You look a bit young to be off on your own.  Where exactly were you going?" he asked, his tone suspicious.  Her hand stayed alone in the space between them, untouched.  She reached forward to his chin with her little fingers, and turned his head slightly to a different angle.  He had no idea why he did, but he let her.  He just glared calmly at her.  She smoothed his hair down over his forehead, and then drew her hands away to make a frame with her fingers.  She peered through her frame at him with one sparkling eye.

  "Hm…  You're pretty attractive at this angle.  I said: somewhere."  She dropped her hands to her lap.

  "That isn't really helpful.  Somewhere could be anywhere."

  "Exactly."

  He raised an eyebrow.  "So you're going… anywhere?"

  She beamed at him.  "That looks good, when you lift your eyebrow like that…  Yes.  I'm going anywhere.  Anywhere my feet, or in this case, your car, takes me."

  "You look about sixteen."

  "You look about twenty-one."  Still grinning innocently.

  "The difference being, my age doesn't require me to be at school."

  "And my school doesn't require me to be there for life to go on."  She tilted her head and smiled at him: a different smile.  He looked away, staring at the landscape outside.

  "I don't particularly relish the idea getting in trouble for some young female stranger hitching a ride with me instead of being at school.  And you look to me like someone who could cause trouble."

  "Trouble?  Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed.  "Ah, no, I'm a very good girl, really.  I just got bored.  This is as close to an adventure as I'm gonna get, anytime soon, anyway."

  "Why risk the consequences?"

  "Why not?  You ask a lot of questions."

  "So do you."

  "I'm allowed, though, because you're a stranger and a guy, and I'm a poor innocent young girl in your car.  My next question should have something to do with whether you're a serial killing axe murderer or not."

  He snorted derisively.  "Your innocence is entirely debateable."  He sighed in resignation.  It wasn't like he had anywhere specific to go right now, in all honesty.  "Where do you need to go?  Where are you from?"

  "There's a different answer for each of those questions.  But I'm from North Kelston.  I take it you're planning to take me back there now."

  "Yes.  So where's North Kelston?"

  "About a thousand and five hundred miles that way," she pointed helpfully towards a patch of horizon that looked exactly like every other patch of horizon around them.

  He raised both eyebrows then, his eyes glinting sardonically.  "We should get going then."

  Her face fell as she tried to understand the look in his eyes, but after a moment, she just shrugged, and surprised him by clambering through from the backseat.  One of her hands pressed into his shoulder as she came through, and unceremoniously plonked herself down in the passenger seat.  She left her hand there, on his shoulder, and turned to look at him.

  When he just looked calmly back, she shifted over to rest her cheek on her hand, leaning into him.  Her scent filled the air and, as he breathed in, he found himself closing his eyes and savouring her warmth pressed against him.

  She gazed up into his face.  "It won't take very long to get there: maybe a couple of days.  We should make sure this is an adventure to remember, okay?"  She looked up at him through her dark lashes, her azure eyes shining with a curious depth.  He opened his eyes only to fall into her gaze.  He withdrew himself, his ice blue eyes hardening to a glassy shine.

  Nodding curtly, he put on his seatbelt and reached for the ignition.  She sighed contentedly as the engine purred into life.

  "Misao?"

  "Hm?"

  "I can't drive very easily with you latched onto me like that."

  "Oh.  Sorry."  She sat back in her seat, pouting.  Then he turned to her, a very strange, and entirely unusual mood suddenly taking hold of him.

  "Don't worry," he said, with the tiniest of twitches at the corner of his mouth: the tiniest hint of a grin.  "This will be an adventure to remember."

  The car leapt onto the road, scuffing up dirt, and sped away from the cloud of rising dust, on into the open day.

Author's note:  Thanks again for the response!  I dunno how I got this next chapter done so quickly: something to do with the warm response I think- I can't always do this I guess!  I'll just do my best: it helps that my college has broken up for the spring holiday.  Means I have time on my hands for writing stories, even while my mum has a regular go at me for not doing revision/housework/cleaning my room etc etc.  *sweatdrop*  I'm such a bad daughter!  But you get to reap the benefits.  Hope you liked this chapter.  ^_^

Thanks to FlameSolo, linh (*ducks at sight of fist and giggles*), me (hello!), 'unknown', Neko-chan (hee hee ^_^), Mariana-chan, lebleuphenix (thank you ^_^), bee (thanks!) and dynast for reviewing my first chapter!  You encouraged me to write this next chapter right away!  ^_^

Reviews are as welcome as ever!  Click the button- go on, you know you want to!  ^_^


	3. Not So Alone This Time

Disclaimer:  *slaps a penny down*  Right.  *points at penny*  If you sue me, that's all you'll get for your trouble, cos that's all I have. 

Author's note:  *twirls*  This is going so well, thank you everyone who read it and took the trouble to review!  I'm getting really into this fic now, I hope it shows.  I spent quite a bit of time and energy on this chapter, I'm hoping it paid off, cos I wanted to get it just right.  Anyway, hope you like it!

Ice and Chaos Third 

  Misao's long black hair swept in flicking waves in the wind that blew in through the window.  She looked over at the man beside her, and smiled to herself.  Here she'd been, off for an adventure, fully accepting that literally anything could have happened to her, and she'd ended up falling in with someone like him: someone cold, abrupt, a little intimidating, even to her- though of course she didn't show it- and someone whose first decision was to take her safely home.  She felt like laughing aloud.  She must have a weird kind of luck with her this week.  

  She attempted to bind her hair into its usual plait, but the wind defied her.  She ended up bundling it into a ponytail.  Long strands that had escaped her grasp blew lazily about her neck, tickling slightly.

  What kind of person was this man, anyway?

  "What's your name?"

  He glanced over at her, surprised by her sudden question after nearly an hour of silence.  "Aoshi," he said finally.

  "Aoshi…  Unusual name."

  "So is yours, Misao."

  She grinned.  "Yeh, it is.  I guess we belong together, both of us with such weird names, huh?"  She laughed at herself.

  Aoshi just kept driving.  He had a good profile, she noted to herself.  He was, altogether, really quite attractive: he had that dark, edgy attractiveness that few men really had, and most that had it were only faking it.  With Aoshi, though…  It was like an unequivocal side of his nature that ran as an undercurrent to his whole personality.  She couldn't _not _notice it: that darkness in him had touched his hair, hardened his eyes, frozen his mouth so that he didn't smile.  He intrigued her.

  She absently twiddled the edge of her top between her fingers, lost in thought.  She couldn't help looking over at him now and again.  His hair ruffled in the same wind that played with her own.  His eyes stared constantly to the front.  Her glances grew involuntarily longer every time she looked at him.  She startled slightly when he suddenly spoke.

  "What?" he sighed impatiently.

  "What?  Oh, nothing."

  "Then why do you keep staring at me?"

  "Has anyone ever told you you're really good looking before?"

  He quirked an eyebrow.  She loved that.  "Yes.  Have no fear that you may be breaking new ground."  The way he spoke took any boast or self-centredness from his words.

  She carried on watching him, a thoughtful look on her face.  "I'm not afraid.  You _are _really good looking, though."  She paused, thinking up her next question, Aoshi presumed.  He wasn't disappointed.

  "Why are you so dark?" she asked simply.

  He actually glanced over at her then.  "Dark?"  He looked a little scathing, a little amused.  "Well, you may have noticed my dark hair.  That will account for it."

  She shook her head.  "Okay, we both know that wasn't what I meant, but I'll just leave it, and assume you don't want to talk about it."

  No reaction from him.  He just kept on driving.

  She sighed inwardly.  Her impetuous nature hardly noticed the fact that she'd only met this person the previous day- or this morning, really.  She knew what she thought of him right now, and knew she wanted to know him better.  He was going to be difficult to get close to, though, she could tell that much pretty easily. She felt miles away from him as it was.

  He was a challenge to her, with his distancing techniques and icy stare.  She couldn't help it, though.  There was something about him that just drew her to him, even if his coldness pushed her away.  His words were harsh, but there was something in his voice that really called to her.

  She tapped her fingertips in a rhythm on her bottom lip.  Too bad it would only take a couple of days to get home.

  The warm, clear morning had dissolved into a slightly overcast, muggy and hazy afternoon.  The weather had Misao fanning herself with her hands, but the only sign of the heat on Aoshi was a barely visible band of sweat just below his hairline.  

  The radio had been playing fairly quietly so far that day, but as the DJ introduced the next song, Misao leapt up in excitement and turned the volume up.

  "I love this song!" she cried enthusiastically.  She started bouncing in her seat in a kind of dance to the music, nodding her head in time, a gleeful expression on her face.

  It was an upbeat mix of a song Aoshi vaguely remembered hearing on the radio before.  Misao started singing along happily, knowing all the words.  Her voice wasn't bad: part of him wanted to turn off the radio, just for peace's sake, but another part of him wanted to listen to her sing.

  Inaction made his decision for him.  He kept driving, half-listening to her voice, barely even bothering to register the lyrics: just listening to the sound of her voice running over the notes. 

  "..Hiding in the shadows that follow your back afar, anger, unspeakable sadness: keeping them to oneself.  In the dark forests you wander, purple scars, at a falling star gleaming in the night, staring ice blue eyes…"

  Hours later, the daylight had faded.  It was night again, but the cloud cover at the end of the day had kept the air warm.  Most of the clouds had gone now, revealing a great expanse of velvety-black sky, teeming with bright stars.  

  Aoshi switched the engine off.  It looked like another night by the road was on the cards.  They'd passed a lone and tiny town earlier in the afternoon, where they'd picked up a late lunch, but Aoshi had wanted to get further before stopping for the night.  Now they had little choice but this patch of ground by the road.

  Misao got out of the car, stretching and yawning.  Her long hair was bundled in a scruffy ponytail that fell down her back, gleaming slightly in the starlight.  She walked round to the front of the car, and clambered up onto the bonnet, ending up sat on the roof, her feet placed on the bonnet.  She pulled the tie from her hair and started combing its long black strands with her fingers.

  Aoshi watched her for a moment, and then shrugged to himself.  He stepped up with graceful strength to seat himself on the bonnet, on the other side from her place on the roof.  Leaning back against the windscreen, he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees.  

  They both faced forwards, Aoshi vaguely watching the moon, still fairly low in the sky, Misao watching Aoshi.  

  "So where were you headed before I found you?"

  Aoshi was amused by the way she phrased the question.  But he didn't like her topic of conversation.  "I wasn't headed anywhere."

  He could hear the smile in her voice.  "We're opposites, you know.  You were headed nowhere, I was headed everywhere, or anywhere."

  She studied his back, but he gave nothing away.  He remained a silent figure crouched near her in the darkness.  She noted the way the moonlight highlighted his black hair with streaks of silver.

  "Then where did you come from?  Why did you go off in your car on your own yesterday?"

  The silence that fell after Misao's question stretched long.  Waiting for Aoshi's answer, she let her gaze rove in a meandering pathway across the sky, picking out a couple of constellations she recognised.  As she noticed that the silence had grown cold, and the atmosphere around them tense, she looked back at Aoshi.  She thought she saw the muscles in his shoulders tensing up.  He still didn't speak.  She waited, her brow knitted in puzzlement.  What had been so provoking about her questions?  He was certainly reacting to them strongly.

  She watched him, waiting for him to move or speak.

  _Blackness all around, and flashes of sudden, glaring light.  Red…  Red everywhere, clouding his vision.  Shouts contrasting with low, urgent voices.  Faces turning his way._

_  He had a responsibility, damn it!  He had to do something, to make the right choice, right now!_

_  Red, flooding the world.  _

_  Block it out, right now!  Forget it!_

_  Don't look at it!_

_  GET RID OF IT!_

  Misao watched as Aoshi lowered his head onto his arms, resting his forehead heavily on one hand.  His entire body had frozen up, held, straining, by some emotion she couldn't place.  Without seeing his face, she couldn't guess if it was pain, fury, or some other strong emotion.

  Who was this girl?  Why had he just accepted her into his life so easily?  How could she probe his wounds so carelessly, reach him with such simple questions?  And why did he feel like he could rely on her to support him?

  He took a sudden breath, holding himself tightly together, as if afraid he may fly apart at any moment.  

  She scooted quietly across to sit right behind him, placing her feet to either side of his hips.  Tentatively, she reached out to touch his bowed head.

  She had no idea how he'd react: she barely knew this person.  All she knew was the instinct inside her that told her this person was in need, and that she wanted to help.

  He felt cautious fingers touch his hair, and didn't move.  He was suddenly aware of her feet and legs on either side of him, enclosing his folded body in some strange kind of embrace.  He wanted to push her away, to jump off the car bonnet and shout at her from a safe distance, but she was this curious slip of wilderness that had entered his life without warning, and sensed his pain.

  Aoshi breathed slowly, willing the tension to drain slowly from his body, letting the hurt melt into the background once more, fading away into the darkness.

  He closed his eyes, and shut down all his senses but the one that felt her fingers gently stroking his hair.

Author's note: I tried really hard for this chapter, so I hope you liked it.  It's not easy trying to get such a cold guy with so many emotional barriers to trust a near-stranger!  *touches Aoshi's arm with a smile*  You'll be all right though, won't you?  *Aoshi just looks distant as usual, if a little non-plussed*  Yeah, yeah, I know!  *rolls eyes*

Well, thanks to my reviewers, you made me very happy with your reactions/thoughts/enthusiasm!  *grin*  And today I'm being all nice and replying to you!  *hits herself for sounding to patronising* Sorry, it came out wrong!  Damn toneless typed messages… grr

Bee:  A road trip indeed!  I didn't expect this part to play out how it did, but travelling is definitely a vital thing on the cards…  More A+M ahead!  (well, just look at them, it's out of my hands really! *sweatdrop*)

Unknown:  I'm already amused by Misao as a character: she's so crazy and cool in the series!  That was why I wanted to write about her!

Me:  Hi!  The possibilities indeed…  *tries to control her roaming thoughts involving Aoshi*  No, bad Akari!  Behave!  *laugh*

FlameSolo:  And I'm still debating about whether your review was sarcastic, or whether I just read it that way…  *confused but accepting that Ice and Chaos isn't exactly the most action-packed fic in the world… But then, it was never intended to be*

Dynast:  And this update was pretty quick too, ne?  *hopeful grin* … *thinks about it* Probably a promise, but may become a threat despite all intentions!  *feels so cryptic, she doesn't even understand herself* eh…

Nekonomiko:  Ah yes, those deadlines… I still have one of those to meet…  *nervous*  I hope you are indeed inspired, it'd be pretty cool to think my writing could make other people feel like writing too!  *starry-eyed*  ah…

JT:  *bows*  I do my best.  ^_^  *goes goes goes!*

Lebleuphenix:  Yeh, she is a bit of a flirt in my story…  *sheepish*  But it kinda works in context, I hope anyway!  And annoying Aoshi is surely the best way into his heart: any reaction is an accomplishment with that guy, even if it's irritation!  *Aoshi sends a cold withering look Akari's way*  eh…  *whispers*  See?  *hides*

Noa:  Thank you!  I'm muchly enjoying writing it!  ^_^

I'll be back soon with more!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Show your support and leave your thoughts, please!  *begs*  Oh dear, now I'm just desperate…  ^_^


	4. The Storm

Author's note: Oh man, it's past 4 am and I've just finished the draft of this chapter…  *eyes closing of their own will*  Though this version here will obviously be the checked and re-checked one…

  *next day…*  Yep, as it turns out, I changed the whole ending of this chapter!  I think this one works far better.  I hope you like it.  *heads off to bed for more sleep*

Ice and Chaos Fourth 

  Aoshi woke early the next day: so early that he was up to watch the sun rise.

  He lay with a blanket and his car's bonnet for a bed, with Misao lying, sleeping, beside him.  He hadn't even remembered falling asleep the night before: all he could remember was that Misao had been there, close to him, making him feel safe from his dark thoughts, even though they hadn't once looked at each other eye to eye.  He vaguely recalled her slipping gently down from the roof to lie next to him, leaning her head against his back and touching his shoulder tentatively, as he lay on his side, gazing into the darkness beside the car, watching the horizon deepen to black.

  Now, in the cool, weak light of the pre-dawn, he'd found himself holding this curious stranger in his arms, and studying her face in the blue-grey light.  

  The sun's spreading rays touched her face carefully, warming the pinkish hue of her cheeks.

  As the light grew stronger, and Misao stirred in her sleep, Aoshi withdrew from her arms, ignoring his involuntary shiver as the warm places where Misao's body had touched him made contact with cool morning air.

  He moved around to stand a few metres away, facing the East and the rising sun.  He didn't know what to think of any of this: he'd questioned his own humanity so deeply in recent days, and yet…

  And yet…  

  …he could see how beautiful the cold grey dawn was…  And he still had the instinct to hold and protect another person, as they slept beside him.

  He gazed into the distance with troubled eyes.

  A sleepy voice came from behind him.  "You're up early today…  Are you okay?"

  He pretended not to hear the mild concern in her voice.  "The sun's up."  He didn't even turn as he spoke.  "Let's get going."

  Life plunged on ahead once more.

  A strong bass line thrummed through the car's dusty frame, jolting the lazy warm air into action.  A young female voice in the car joined in the song as the voice on the radio came in.  Aoshi felt his spirits lift despite himself.

  "I hate the world today.

  You're so good to me,

  I know but I can't change.

  Tried to tell you but you look at me like I'm an angel underneath,

  Innocent and sweet."

  The day was full and glorious and Misao had the radio up load as the car streamed along the empty road in a rush of dust and music.  Misao's voice cried out the words with crazy energy, shifting her expression to suit the lyrics as she sang and grooving away in her seat, completely caught up in the song.  Aoshi just drove, trying to ignore the ever-increasing elation he felt as the atmosphere in the car filled with Misao's explosively good mood.

  "Yesterday I cried.

  You must have been relieved to see the softer side

  I can understand how you'd be so confused,

  I don't envy you,

  I'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one-" a quick breath, head nod- "_I'm a bitch_!  I'm a lover,

  I'm a child, I'm a mother,

  I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,

  I do not feel ashamed!

  I'm your hell, I'm your dream," a sparkling grin at Aoshi,

  "I'm nothing in between

  You know you wouldn't want it any other way…"

  The car flew forward to their journey's end, glinting in the sun, a darting speck fleeing across the ground.  Honey light bathed the day.

  "…I'm a bitch, I'm a tease,

  I'm a goddess on my knees

  When you're hurt, when you suffer

  I'm your angel undercover

  I've been dumped, I'm revived

  Can't say I'm not alive

  You know you wouldn't want it any other way…"

  They stopped at a service station around midday, taking advantage of the tiny shop to pick up some lunch.

  Misao picked up a couple of sandwiches and drinks while Aoshi filled up the car.  As they went to the desk to pay, the clerk there looked at them strangely, glancing from Aoshi to Misao and back again.  Misao didn't appear to notice in the least, happily slapping down her money and smiling at the salesman.  Aoshi noticed the look.  After deciding that it made no sense to him anyway, he cast the observation aside and they went outside to eat.

  Misao perched on the lip of the pavement that ran along the front of the shop and set to her food with a will.  Aoshi stood back in the shade, leaning against the wall.  He'd left his trench coat in the car for once, in consideration of the hot weather.  His deep grey shirt accentuated the slight dark-grey tone to his hair, and his dark jeans matched the deeper hints of blue in his pale eyes.  Misao had already commented on how good he looked before: she was too busy eating just then to bother commenting on it again, despite the way he stood at that moment, poised against the wall with his dark presence and darker gaze.

  Polishing off her sandwich in no time, Misao rose suddenly from the ground, and twirled to end up facing Aoshi.  "Ready to go now then?" she asked, sucking crumbs from her index finger with a jaunty smile.  Aoshi lifted his glance from her lips to her eyes.  "Sure.  Let's go."

  She smiled again.  "I'll drive for a bit, okay?  You're probably sick of it by now."

  "No.  No…  That's fine," he amended.  "It's my car: I'll drive."

  She shrugged.  "Okay then.  Off we go again!" she said as she slid into the passenger seat, fanning her face with her hands.  "It's getting so hot and sticky," she complained.

  Aoshi didn't reply.  He just leaned forward over the dashboard to look up at the sky before pulling the car away from the petrol pumps.  He had already felt the charge in the air: all this heat in the past few days would inevitably culminate in a storm, sometime very soon, judging by the current humidity.

  He pushed his hair back from his face, and drove on.

  Sure enough, by the time evening had drawn on, angry, bloated clouds had filled the dark sky and the rumbling of thunder rang out heavily from above.

  Aoshi reached for his windscreen wipers' switch a split second before the rain hit.  It began in an instant, showering thickly in fat drops.  It was difficult to see though the downpour.  Aoshi squinted into the patch of rippling light created by his headlights on the falling rain, slowing the car to a more cautious speed.

  "We need somewhere to stay, really.  This isn't a good night to be outside," he muttered to himself.

  Misao watched him with wide eyes.  Suddenly she cried out and pointed.  "There!  Some kind of sign!"

  Aoshi flicked on the indicator and turned abruptly in the direction Misao had pointed.  He quickly spotted the sign she'd seen.

  As they got closer, the brightly lit writing became clear.

  "A motel!" Misao cried in relief.

  Aoshi carefully navigated the car towards a pale, block-shaped building that loomed ahead, and switched off the engine.

  He peered out into the night.  A couple of lights suggested that some people in a few rooms were still awake.  He spotted the office as a large, well-lit window to their right, at the far end of the building.

  He gestured towards it.  "Misao: there's the office.  We'll get a bit wet, but at least we'll have somewhere to stay tonight."

  Misao nodded.  Suddenly a grin broke out on her face.  "On the count of three…" she said with a laughing voice.

  Aoshi's eyes sparkled a little in the darkness.  The rain drummed a constant rhythm on the roof and windows of the car.

  "One…

  "Two…

  "Three…

  "NOW!"

  Misao's shrieks of shock and laughter rang pleasantly in Aoshi's ears as they sprinted over the paving towards the office.  The rain just dumped water on him like there was no tomorrow.

  He swerved at the last moment, perfectly balanced, and swung himself into the sheltered doorway, pulling at the door handle in the same instant.  Warm light spilled out into the darkness and he ushered Misao in ahead of him, pulling the door shut behind them.

  "Ah…" sighed Misao in relief.  "Finally, a comfortable place to sleep…"

  She leaned back against the door of their room with another sigh.

  "You're dripping on the carpet."

  "Oh, I am, aren't I?  In that case: I get first dibs on the shower!" she cried, leaping nimbly across the room for the door to the tiny bathroom.

  "Hey…!" Aoshi protested, but it was already too late.  He heard the lock click on the other side of the door.

  "Great," he mumbled.  He looked down at himself.  He was hardly any better than Misao had been.

  Just as he was wondering what he could do about it, the door unlocked and a dripping hand threw a towel at him.  "You can put this on until I'm done," came Misao's voice as the door clicked shut again.

  Aoshi stared at the white towel in his hand.  At least it was clean, and big enough to wind around him properly.

  Sighing in resignation, he started unbuttoning his shirt, which clung to him, wet, heavy and increasingly cold.

  As he peeled the dripping fabric from his body, and placed it on one of the radiators, he wished to himself that there had been another free room.  Not that they could really have afforded two rooms, anyway.  It just didn't sit comfortably with him that they were sharing.

  He reached into the pockets of his jeans to check for anything that might have got wet in the rain, and his fingers touched a scrap of folded paper.

  Pulling it out of his pocket and raising it at a distance from him, as if it were a snake that could bite him, something tugged in his chest.  He already knew what this was.

  He froze all the same when he flipped the note open.  

  Memories came flooding into the front of his mind in an instant, threatening to drown him.  How could such a simple thing cause him so much pain?  Just a simple note on a scrap of torn-off paper, and he found he had to concentrate just to keep breathing.

  He didn't even notice the chill that crawled over his body as the moisture on his chest and back cooled, and his wet jeans lost their warmth against his skin.

  Misao stepped back into the bedroom with a smile that instantly vanished from her face.  Aoshi was stood, half-undressed, in the middle of the room, completely still.  He hadn't even tried to dry off: his skin gleamed slightly with rain.

  She took a step towards him, and he jumped out of his frozen stance, sensing her closeness.

  He turned to look at her.  She had never seen so soulless a gaze.

  Tears sprang to her eyes just seeing the emptiness in his.  All vestiges of her usual cheeriness had deserted her, leaving her feeling defenceless.  A chill crept over her.

  She couldn't seem to think of anything to say.  The young man who had shed the outer layers of his coldness and distance over the past couple of days had retreated completely.  She could barely even see the Aoshi she knew in this man's face.

  He was suddenly moving, brushing past her to the bathroom without a word.  As the door closed with a quiet bang, Misao's eyes were caught by a tiny piece of white paper fluttering to the floor.

  She knelt down and picked it up.  It was a tatty-looking little note, obviously torn from the corner of a larger page.  

'Friday- call me if anything changes'

  Misao couldn't decipher the meaning behind the scrawled pencil words.  She folded the paper back up, and put it on the bedside table.  Whatever it meant to Aoshi had done something awful to him: she'd never seen anyone look so distant, so much like they'd died inside, their body living on as an empty shell regardless.

  She crept into bed and under the covers, and waited for Aoshi to return.  She had to do something: she couldn't leave him this way.

  As she lay in the darkness, Aoshi's blank, cold face hovered in front of her eyes, prompting memories of her own that she hadn't wanted to think about.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice spoke comforting words to her, but another, more insistent voice read poetry in soft tones, reaching to Misao across the years to drag her back to the past.  The shadowy memory of cool arms wrapped around her as she lay listening to the voice and her own soft breathing.  A tear slid slowly from under her dark lashes.  The voice went away at last, leaving only the murmuring of the other, gentle and comforting, voice at the back of her thoughts.

  _Remember me…  I'll be here for you.  Don't leave me behind, please, Misao._

  She listened to the rain falling outside, and the rumbling of distant thunder.

  Aoshi padded across the room in the darkness, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

  "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked tiredly.

  A hesitant pause.  "No…  There's no point, you'll only be uncomfortable.  Besides, this bed is pretty big, it's not like we'd be pushed for room," Misao replied softly.

  Not bothering to comment further, he swung his legs up onto the bed and lay back, letting his head sink comfortably into the pillow.  He'd almost forgotten how relaxing it was to fall into a bed at the end of the day.  He let that simple thought occupy his mind for a moment.

  "Aoshi?"

  "Hm?"

  "Have you ever wanted to be close to someone… just so you don't feel so alone?"

  The hesitation in her voice gave a particular meaning to her words.  He knew what she was talking about.  He just felt so tired, so drained and empty.  Her voice washed over him like cool night air, sweet and soothing.  He tried not to think about what she was saying.

  "I don't know much about you, but I can see that some bad things happened to you not long ago, and, well, I don't think people should always do everything alone- face everything alone."

  Her tone had grown a little more solid as her assurance in her words grew.  He only felt more hollow.  Life had forsaken him as he had drowned in memories, stood clutching that tiny note.  Nothing stirred inside him.  He couldn't even find an appreciation for the compassion she was showing him.

  The blackness of the night covered his pale face and closed eyes.

  He listened to the rustle of the bedcovers as Misao shifted over to him.  Her face was suddenly close to his, and he could just see the soft outline of her face in the darkness.  Her eyes looked straight into his.

  Thoughts rose reluctantly to life in his mind.  What was this girl?  Why did she still try to reach out to a person so devoid of humanity?  Why did she try to warm a thing so leaden and cold?  The sickly-calm pain of his own self-loathing swept over him, and he could feel only distantly grieved as it dragged at him, pulling him down under the rising tide of his memories.

  "Why can't we just forget it all for a while?" her soft voice asked, in a tone full of sadness.  She touched his face lightly.

  There was nothing but ice within him.  He couldn't bring any expression to his face.  "Some things can't just be forgotten: some things shouldn't be forgotten.  It's cowardly to pretend a thing never happened," he said dully.

  She persisted.  "Aoshi… Please don't give up on yourself.  I know I'm still a stranger to you, but I don't want you to lose your faith in your own life this way," she pleaded in a pained, desperate voice.

  "You're right: you are a stranger.  Why are you even bothering with me?" he asked lifelessly.  He'd already lost his hold on any emotions he may have had at that moment.

  She wrapped her arms around him, bringing her warm cheek to press gently against his cold face.  "Because you're a person, with feelings and life and a future.  Even if you won't acknowledge it, I will," she whispered pleadingly.

  She slowly brought her lips down on his, touching him lightly with a warm kiss.  She couldn't believe how cold he felt.

  Her kiss shocked him, jolting something to life inside his chest.  His eyes widened, and had there been light, the girl lying beside him would have seen their iciness soften the slightest of shades deeper.

  He caught the glittering line of a tear on her face, and his coldness clenched up tightly in the pit of his stomach.  She was crying for him.  And that moved him.

  How could he allow his life to intertwine with hers?  How could he allow her to shoulder a burden like himself, and drag down another life this way?  He couldn't…

  Her lips softly brushed his again, more slowly, more encouragingly this time.  The way her fingers ran through his hair and held onto his dark locks so tightly made him realise something in a flash of understanding.

  How could he be so stupid, and so selfish?  He wasn't the only one in need.  She kissed him because she wanted to show how she felt: that she wanted to help and support him, and she wanted an escape from her own life as well.  The 'we' of her earlier question snapped into focus.  'Why can't we just forget it all for a while?'  

  He closed his eyes.  Carefully, tentatively, he moved his lips with hers, kissing her back.  He tasted the tears that ran down her face as her warmth bled gently into him with her touch.  

  His kiss was so gentle, Misao thought her heart would break.  No one had ever kissed her this way.  He had sensed her need, and shown her compassion.

  The past retreated into a grey haze at the back of her mind as she felt his hands reach up to touch her face, brushing away her tears.  She didn't even notice when the soft whispering of the comforting voice in her mind faded away into silence.

  She could forget, just for now.  She'd forget about it all for this one night.

Author's note:  Whew!  Long chapter.  I poured everything I had into that one, and I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out.  I hope you liked it.  Leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Notes to reviewers (other than the general *I love you!* ^_^) btw this is the replying format I've adopted for my other main story, 'the PB: Kenshin Style' (was that a shameless plug? *wink*), and it's worked pretty well, so I'll be using it here, too.  Ta!

Thank you to **FlameSolo** (whatever indeed!  Cheers for reviewing again.  Glad you find it interesting… ^_^), **Noa** (It's the mysteries that keep it from being nothing but fluff ^_^  Poor Aoshi indeed: I sense that you really will huggle him to death after this chapter!), **bee** (Thanks! *glomp* It's been the hardest thing in this fic, to get everything kind of subtle and realistic, while, obviously *grin* getting them together.  ^_^ I'm really chuffed that you approve), **Megumi No Ushi** (yes, you may have seen that I'm starting to delve into Misao's mind a little now, beyond her habitual 'look at me I'm cute and genki' appearance.  It's really quite interesting to do it, actually!  ^_^ And my room is clean now, so my mum's off the warpath! *hurrah!*), **chalce** (Thanks!  It's cool to hear that someone else had a similar vision of how it would be to me!  And yeh, subtlety is indeed a necessity.  *sweatdrop* Not as easy as I'd expected tho!), **dynast** (yep, you waited, but your patience is rewarded!  ^_^  Hope you liked it, anyways…), **Mariana-chan** (Yeh, she's pretty forward about things…  *shakes her head at Misao* What's up with Aoshi is just a cold attitude *wink* *Aoshi glares at Akari* eep!), **EK** (Thanks!  And thanks for taking the time to review!), **lebleuphenix** (Yay! *glomp* Someone's rooting for Misao!  And it worked!  ^_^ I love playing with her impulsive nature, she's such a fun character!  But she has her own depth, wait and see!), **TwinBakaNekos** (thanks!  Here is more, as requested!  Hope you liked it), **Argentum Draco** (thank you!  I shall continue in earnest ^_^).

Thank you again to all!  Please cheer up my revision-filled hours with more reviews!  *heads back to the hermitage with arms full of papers and books* ugh ugh ugh…  Please make me smile, I need to smile! *cries*

 Aoshi: Now that really _was _pathetic…

Akari: *glares at Aoshi*

Eh heh heh…


	5. Keeping A Promise

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.  Not even in an Alternate Universe.  Mind you, I haven't really checked… *shrug*

Author's note:  Thanks for all the reviews!  It made me really happy and encouraged me to get this written, so many thanks to you all!  

  Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?  ^_^

Ice and Chaos Fifth 

_  Darkness is not always a thing to be afraid of: it isn't always your enemy.  Sometimes, in the right circumstances, the darkness of night only helps to hide the flaws that daylight would lay bare, and allows the sweet ignorance of knowing only that which needs to be known, and sensing only what is the best and most beautiful in those around you.  It allows you to cast aside the faults that we all have, and focus on the things that make us extraordinary._

  Aoshi allowed his hands to slide gently over Misao's shoulders, so carefully that his fingers barely touched her, moving to grasp her back in a relaxed hold, a simple gesture that kept her close as they kissed.

  She tasted of fresh tears, a strangely sweet flavour, despite the saltiness.  As her lips caressed his more surely, her other flavours suggested themselves: a taste that reminded Aoshi of cherry blossoms played across his lips, and, as he allowed himself to meet her with a touch of his tongue, and she touched him softly back, the flavour of sweet citrus and summer days swept gently through his mouth.  Like her scent, the taste of her was similar to hundreds of sweet and enticing things, yet completely unique.  She simply tasted of Misao.

  He kissed her more deeply, letting all thought subside at last, concentrating only on the meeting and caressing of their lips, and the places where their hands tentatively made contact with clothing and skin.

  Misao drank in the taste of him deeply, fully, savouring the shiver his touch sent through her, appreciating the way he made her feel so warm and safe and protected.  When had anyone last shown her such security, held her and looked at her in a way that so openly said, 'You will be safe as long as I am here'?  

  She wrapped her arms around him, pushing away the question and the answers it prodded in her, pulling him to her fiercely, as if the distance between them affected the distance between herself and her life.

  At that moment, he began to slow the kiss down, and pulled gently away from her.  "Misao…" His eyes looked warmer than they ever had, but there was concern in their pale depths as well.

  A loud knock precluded anything Aoshi might have been planning to say.

  Misao's head whipped round, her eyes fixing on the door with the sudden look of a hunted animal.

  "Hello?  This is the police!  Will you please open the door?"  The voice sounded out strongly through the door, hitting Aoshi's ears like the explosion of a bomb.

  Misao sat up, pulling him up with her.  She held his upper arms with an almost frighteningly intense grip.  Her wide eyes flashed with a wild light when she looked at him.  He stared at her in shock.

  "We have to go!  Please!" she whispered urgently, desperation and fury in her voice.

  Aoshi had been about to question her, but as another knock came at the door, and he looked back into Misao's bright, pleading eyes, he made his choice.  He didn't even stop to shake his head at his own leap of faith, his own abandonment of all normal sense and reason.

  He grabbed her hand, pulling her silently from the bed, and led her over into the bathroom, closing the door as silently as possible and locking it with the tiniest of clicks.  Still in the same fluid movement, melting through the shadows with a sure stealth that would have surprised Misao had she not been so crazed with urgency, Aoshi opened the window and slipped outside, dropping lightly into the bushes that lined the back of the building.  He glanced about himself, checking that there was no one else there.  It was safe.

  He lifted his arms to Misao, who was gazing out of the window at him, and nodded to her in a silent signal.  Nodding back with a worried face, Misao clambered as quietly as she could out of the window and fell into his waiting arms.

  He caught her with a careful grip around her waist, lowering her safely to the ground.  She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and gazed up into his eyes as she slid down against his chest and her feet found the floor.  The touch or the gaze did not distract Aoshi.  He had fallen into a strangely certain, alert state.

  "Come on," he whispered in a breath, and took her hand to lead her around the side of the building.

  The car started up at the same moment as the police gave up on their door.  Misao, swivelling round in her seat to watch behind them, still with that wild look in her eyes, saw the two officers running down the steps at full pelt towards them.  Misao silently thanked god that they'd been on the upper level- the stairs had hidden their movements from the police's view long enough for them to drive away.

  Misao watched as the officers ran to their own car, before they faded away into the night.

  "Well, are you going to explain any of that?" asked Aoshi quietly.  Misao had feared he would be angry with her, but he was just calm and collected.  Misao wondered if that was more ominous than anger.

  She gazed across at him.  He glanced her way, but was obviously planning to keep his eyes on the road.  They were flying down the long stretch in the darkness, away from the motel and, they hoped, the police.

  Misao stayed silent.  She didn't trust herself to speak: she didn't want to start telling him, because she didn't want to end up telling him _everything_.  She merely moved her eyes away from his dark profile, and studied the road ahead.

  She thought she caught the faintest sound of a sigh from Aoshi.

  Minutes later, he slowed the car and pulled over.

  Misao prepared herself for the worst.

  His arms enclosed her in a warm embrace.

  Her eyes widened in surprise as he leant his forehead against hers.  His eyes were closed, but there was a slight tightness to them that suggested he was pained by something.  By _her_, she realised.

  His voice was so quiet, and so gentle.  "You shouldn't have run away, Misao.  You should have known your parents would send the police searching for you.

  "Why don't you want to go home?"  

  He knew she didn't want to talk about it.  It was written all over her face, and in her overt body language: she practically crouched in her seat, as if backed into a corner, her arms folded, her hands holding onto her arms tightly.  

  Finally, with a sigh, he'd pulled over.  This wasn't going to be solved by just driving away from it.  Whatever it was, Misao had been trying that tactic for a while already, that much was clear.  And it had culminated in the police knocking on the door that hid her and someone who would be considered a stranger to her, by the law and almost certainly by her parents.

  It wasn't a good situation.

  Aoshi wasn't stupid.  When he'd offered to take her home, he'd known there was more going on than she'd revealed.  She hadn't just 'gone on an adventure'; she hadn't just done this because she'd been 'bored'.  

  And now, as the key turned back in the ignition and the engine cut out, and silence fell over them like a blanket in the darkness, the thing Misao had been running from had crept upon them.  It seemed so pointless to try to just keep ignoring it.

  He felt too entangled in her life now to just walk away.  He wanted to help.  She drew him to her, despite her closed-up stance and doubtful, evasive gaze.

  He reached out to her in the simplest way he knew.  He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, drawing them close together in a comforting embrace.  He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see her look away from him.  He needed to get through to her.  He spoke quietly.

  "You shouldn't have run away, Misao.  You should have known your parents would send the police searching for you.

  "Why don't you want to go home?" he asked her simply, without dramatics or anger.  

  He just wanted to know.  He wanted to know what he was involved with.

  He could feel her soft breaths against his chin.  It reminded him of the kiss they had been sharing only less than an hour earlier.  He let his eyes remain closed.

  Small, trembling hands reached out to wrap their way around the width of his back, pulling him closer.  

  "You know I'm not really blissfully happy, and I'm not really cute.  I'm trouble: like you said when we were in the car that first day.  You know?"

  Aoshi nodded, ever so slightly, so as not to affect her, they way their foreheads were leant together as they were.  

  She pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see her moving a hand hastily across her face, with a strange kind of smile.

  "You said you'd take me home yourself.  So let's just make sure that you don't break your promise, okay?"

  He nodded again, letting the anxiety lift from him.  She didn't want to go into it: he wouldn't push her.  He'd just let her choose the mood she wanted, let her decide her own way of dealing with things.  He respected her enough to do that.

  She slid back into her seat, slipping from his arms.

  He started up the car once more.

  There wasn't too far to go now.  The stars were already beginning to fade away.  The engine thrummed steadily as Aoshi drove on.

  Misao had fallen asleep, gradually shifting across to lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder before she'd drifted off.  It was strange how much things seemed to have changed since she'd done that the day he'd met her, and he'd told her to get off.

  His reaction to her closeness had changed, for one thing.

  He was too tired.  Her warm softness leant against him made him feel so sleepy.  Finally, admitting to himself that he needed rest, he pulled over.  

  The night would have passed soon.  The day that would see Misao and him to their destination had almost begun.  Their paths would soon go in different directions.  Something about that thought touched Aoshi, made him feel a little ache of loneliness.  That had been such a common feeling before Misao had come along.

  He leant back in his seat, pulling Misao gently close to him, until she rested her head in the dip where his neck met his shoulder, and, leaning lightly on her silky black head of hair, he let sleep claim him.  He let the new day find him dreaming quietly in Misao's sleeping embrace.

Author's note: okay, that was a pretty short chapter.  But I hope you liked it anyway!  I'm so rushed off my feet: I'm trying to update all three fics this evening, but I think it'll only end up being this one and 'PB: RK Style'.  I'm out of time!

  In view of this fact, I have no time to reply to my reviewers, though my greatest thanks go out to you.  I'll reply properly to you all next time, but in the meantime: you have you update!  ^_^

Thank you to Cat H, Crystallis*Chandalline, lake, Noa, Argentum Draco, Min, Venus Smurf, FlameSolo, len, Megumi No Ushi, nekonomiko, TwinBakaNekos and lebleuphenix.  Especially to Venus Smurf and Cat H for taking the time to review each chapter and for your lovely comments!

*glomps for all*  See you again soon!


	6. Anything But Goodbye

Disclaimer:  I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  That's because they wouldn't accept my offer of eight monkeys and a bowl of soup for the ownership rights.  Personally, I think they're just too demanding.

Author's note:  Here is the next instalment, rather quickly, because it's a pretty short chapter and I found myself in the mood to do it.  Figured I should get it done before I lost that mood!  A tad depressing, but anyway, hope you like it.  And it won't let me upload with the first paragraph in italics: it's _really _irritating me cos I've been trying for ages now.  Before I tear my hair out I'll give up and just tell it's meant to be in italics.  It'll probably do it right now. *grumble grumble grumble*

Ice and Chaos Sixth 

  It isn't so much saying goodbye that's difficult: it's the moment when you realise the kind of space that will be left when you say that word.  It's the moment when you see the gap appearing in your life, in the place where the person walking away from you used to be, and all the colours and warmth and life that used to fill that space is now gone.  And you realise that there's another empty place in your life.  Another hole you don't know how to fill.

  Rain beat down on the car roof with a constant, rhythmic drumming.  The sound filled the car, drowning out other little sounds, like the softer notes of the song on the radio, the footsteps of the people walking past, or the flapping of wings as a bird flew overhead to perch on a windowsill above.  The whoosh of cars passing by, and the singing from the radio, accompanied by tinny beats, were faint and melancholy against the sound of the drumming rain.

  Misao had her chin leant on her palm, her elbow resting on the window frame.  She gazed out at the grey, drab street with cheerless blue eyes, which looked dull in the sombre light beneath the thick clouds.

  They were nearly there.  They'd been driving through towns for miles now, and had entered North Kelston half an hour ago.  Home was only another twenty minutes or so away.  They would pull up to the gates, Misao would get out of the car, and Aoshi would drive away.

  And that would be it.

  It seemed so final.

  It had only been five days since Misao had met Aoshi- since the day she had seen him sitting in the café, looking so isolated and angry at the world.  Yet so much had happened and so much had changed in those few days.  

  _But some things don't change._  A desolated look spread over Misao's face.

  Here she was, back in her hometown, back in her old life, and nothing had changed about those things.  The street they were parked in was the same.  There was the same slightly run-down cinema on the other side of the street, further up from where the car was parked.  There was the same printing shop in the other direction, on her side.  The same toyshop and bookshop on either side of the newsagents Aoshi had entered five minutes ago.

  The sound of voices brought Misao back to reality.  She turned to look over at the pavement by the newsagents, and saw Aoshi talking to another guy.  The other guy was about as tall as Aoshi, with brown hair, darkened by the drizzling rain, and a long leather jacket.  His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he spoke to Aoshi.

  Misao watched them with mild interest.  She had thought Aoshi had never been to this town before.  Did that mean he was talking to a complete stranger?  That didn't fit what Misao knew so far of Aoshi's personality.  Yet there they were, talking as if they knew each other in some distant way: not friendly, but not very formal either.  Misao couldn't make much sense out of it.  She couldn't hear their words either: the rain drowned it out.  It filtered through the air to her in the form of a low murmuring.  

  At least Aoshi didn't look angry.  He just looked… calm.  Like he was preoccupied with something, or just keeping distance between himself and the other guy.

  At that moment, Aoshi glanced at the car, catching Misao's eyes, which were still fixed on him.  He glanced away again.

  He seemed to be saying goodbye to the other guy.  They both shifted their weight restlessly, Aoshi more so, and the stranger started walked away.  Aoshi paused a moment, watching the guy's retreating back, before opening the door and swinging into the driver's seat with an unreadable expression on his face.  He dumped a newspaper and bottle of water on the back seat, and wordlessly handed Misao the bar of chocolate she'd asked for.  She took it, studying Aoshi's profile, wondering what was going on in his head just then.

  "Do you know him?" she asked quietly.  She hoped she wasn't touching a nerve.

  "In a way," replied Aoshi abruptly.  He started up the engine, and checked the mirrors before pulling away.  All they showed was a grey, wet world, all around.

  "Time to get you home," he said.

  The world slipped by in a dull grey haze.  It reminded Misao of being on the merry-go-round, when she was little, the way everything moved past, and sometimes you found yourself questioning whether it was you moving, or whether the world was moving around you, and you were completely still.

  "Left here."

  Aoshi signalled and turned without a word.

  They'd reached the suburbs, and now they drove uphill slightly, along a fairly empty road.  There weren't any houses visible along there.

  "It's just ahead, on the right," added Misao.

  Aoshi spotted the large gates, and pulled over.

  It was so quiet when the engine stopped.  The rain had slowed to the slightest of pattering, only just audible.  They both waited, as if by pausing long enough, their thoughts would be spoken for them, without the need to find the right words.

  A car whooshed past, brake lights bright in the dim shadowy day.

  "Where will you go?" asked Misao finally.

  They both knew she was dodging what they were both wondering.  The real question.

  Aoshi took a breath, sighed it out.  He pushed one hand up against his forehead, ruffling back his hair.  He didn't turn to her: just stared ahead with an empty expression.

  "I haven't decided yet."  He paused.  "But I think the decision's already been made for me."  He bit down gently on his lower lip, a thoughtful look on his face.  His brows knitted slightly.

  "Oh."  Rain pattered gently on the roof.  "So are you just moving on, going on to another place?"  Dodging again.

  "I don't know."

  Misao looked at him.  He felt so far away.  He was a stranger again, someone unconnected with herself, unwilling to share real thoughts with her.  She didn't want that.

  "Aoshi, will I see you again?"  The real question at last.

  He glanced across at her.

  "If the decision has been made for me, perhaps.  I don't know.  I might be around, but…  It's probably better if you don't see me again."

  A deeply troubled look filled Misao's eyes.

  "Why?"

  "Because if I stay, it'll mean things that wouldn't be good for you."  

  Misao looked out of the windscreen.  The world looked so bleak and empty.

  "Maybe just knowing you're around and I can see you is good for me."

  A long pause.

  Aoshi suddenly opened the door, and got out of the car.

  He couldn't keep listening to her.  He could feel her persuasion tugging at him.  He wanted to give in: that was what worried him.  

  He waited until she finally got out of her side.  He walked around to her, stood on the pavement.  She looked upset, as if she'd been deserted.  He supposed he was deserting her, really.

  As he reached her, she stepped close to meet him, and slipped her arms around him.  After a moment, she moved closer, holding him firmly to her, and he could feel the slight warmth of her arms and hands through his trench coat.  

  He didn't think about it, whether it was unwise or not.  He let his hands reach around her, encircling her slight form.  He tucked her head under his chin, shielding her from the gentle showers of rain and the lazy breeze.  Her warmth felt soft and comforting against his chest.  He wondered if she could hear the way his heart beat more strongly, the way it sped up a little.

  When they finally released each other, he wondered if that was rain on her cheeks, or if those were tears glimmering in the grey day.

  He was still wondering as he drove away down the road, trying not to look at the small figure left standing alone in his rear view mirror.

Author's note: Apologies for another short chapter, but I felt that this needed to be a stand-alone moment, with a chapter of its own.  I don't know if you agree but that was my sentiment!  Anyway, this isn't the end of the story *shakes her head at the people who could think she is THAT heartless*  There is more to come, I promise you!

Well, leave your thoughts!

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **Argentum Draco** (Yeh, sorry, this one was short too…  but frequent updating makes up for it doesn't it?  You found out what happened next!  *smiles nervously*  *hopes she gets away with it* ^_^), **EK** (That's okay: I read offline usually too.  Keeps the bill down and therefore keeps me safe from the wrath of the rents.  *sweatdrop*  Thanks for the encouragement, anyhoo!), **dynast** (Hello again!  Glad you're enjoying it, see you again soon I hope!), **bee** (^_^  I'm very gratified to hear it.  I love putting Aoshi and Misao together- they're so _different_ from the other RK couples.  Anyhoo, glad you like it!), **Noa** (Ah, fluffy moments are dying down a little compared to the last one, but the mystery still abounds…  I'm being a little mean I suppose, but it's part of the story! ^_^), **lebleuphenix** (Yeh, I thought that kiss needed interrupting…  *looks at Aoshi and Misao pointedly*  *laughs*  Yes, Misao has some little secrets going.  Not to mention Aoshi.  All part of the mystery, ne?  ^_^  As for their belongings- I didn't want to slow down the urgency with explanations, but to my mind, they only really went into the motel with the clothes on their backs and the money in their pockets, so they would have been wearing those clothes when they made their escape- they didn't exactly have any other clothes to put on after the shower!  Would've been a _little_ damp, but hey, better than the police arresting you!), **FlameSolo** (Thank you.  ^_^), **TwinBakaNekos** (It was soon, wasn't it!  I hope that made you happy!  ^_^  Glad you're enjoying it so far!), **len** (Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out…  *grin* It's one of those 'it'll come out in due time' mysteries I'm afraid. *wink*) and **Kmye-chan** (Thanks!  I'm very chuffed that you like it so much!  I love the whole 'road movie' scenario too.  ^_^  Though that was only really the first stage of the story…  I mean, I don't know how long this story will turn out to be, but it's not the end yet!  Many questions still unanswered at the mo, as you noticed!  ^_^  *offers candy as a substitute for going crazy* *grin*).

Thank you all SO much for reviewing!  It makes me feel really encouraged.  ^_^

Click the button and make my day!  *happy dance*  All thoughts much appreciated!


	7. A Friend in Need

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.  If you sue me, I'll get upset and sue you back for emotional damages.

Author's note:  Ta-da!!  This chapter took me ages, and I'm pretty proud of it!  A little addition in this chapter, too…  I don't know what you'll think of it, but I _was _planning it from the start…  You may think there's OOCness here, (out-of-character), but I am working on the Alternative Universe basis of this story, after all.

  Well, this update took slightly longer than usual, but it's a longer chapter: that's my excuse, anyway.  ^_^  That and the fact that I'm back at college now, therefore very busy.  *groan* so much work…

Anyhoo, enjoy!

Ice and Chaos Seventh 

  "But you got home okay."

  "Yeah…  Yeah."

  "I can't believe you were gone so long, though!  Not surprising when you say how far you went…  Really, going that far, you should have been gone longer.  What was the guy's name again?"

  "Aoshi."

  "Aoshi, huh?  Hm…  And he's gone off again now?"

  "No…  Not exactly.  He's around, I think, but I can't see him or anything."

  "Why?"

  "…I'm not really sure.  But he sounded pretty definite."

  "That's a shame.  He sounded kinda cute, the way you described him."  A smiling voice.

  "Cute isn't the word I'd use.  But yeah, he was pretty attractive.  But that doesn't matter now: I doubt I'll ever see him again."

  "Cheer up!  He was just some stranger a week ago: another someone on the street.  He doesn't matter.

  "I'm glad you're back, anyway.  Skipping maths is no fun without you around to laugh at my bad grades and paint my toenails."  A giggle.

  "So you've been just as bad with me gone?  I'll have to note that down: Experiment 203, 'My Influence on Friends', is a complete failure: my friends are not affected by my presence or absence in any way."  A laugh.

  "That's not true, and you know it!  I missed you.  You'll be in school tomorrow?"

  "Yeah.  I'll pick you up.  See you then."

  "Okay.  Seeya."

  Misao fell back on her bed with a sigh.

  The phone lay at the end of the bed where she'd absently thrown it after hanging up.  

  She lay still, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.  Silence descended.

  The ceiling became a blank screen, upon which Misao's mind played images of the past week: images of Aoshi.

  She saw the way he turned to look at her, with those pale eyes.  The way his brow came down over his eyes when he got annoyed with her.  The empty look he'd had in the motel that night.  The softness in his face when they'd kissed.

  The blank expression he'd had as he got into his car and drove away from her.

  Misao lifted a hand to touch her lips with a finger, remembering how he'd kissed her.  The space around her felt painfully empty as she remembered his closeness.

  She turned over onto her side, pulling a pillow against her tightly, as if it could fill the space Aoshi had left hollow.  Misao closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, but no matter how tightly she hugged it to her, it didn't hug her back.  

  The phone rang.

  Misao sat up, brushing her hair back from her face.  She stared at the phone.

  With timing as impeccable as that, it had to be-

  "Hello?"

  "Misao?  You _are_ home, then.  That's good."

  "How did you know?"

  "Tem told me."

  "That was quick."

  "Yeah, well she knew I'd want to know.  She just called me."

  "I'm sorry, Sou: I should have let you know," Misao said with a sigh.

  "No, it's okay.  I just worry about you, that's all."

  A pause.

  "How did your dad take it?"

  "About as well as he usually does.  He'd actually sent the police after me this time.  Under the premise that I was a 'missing person', having been gone more than twenty-four hours.  My dad knew better than that, but hey."

  "Wait- the _police?_  Was that how you got home then?  They found you?"

  "They found me, but I wanted to get home on my own terms, as I explained to my dad.  Or tried to."

  "So how _did_ you get home?"

  "A guy gave me a ride."

  Another pause.

  "A guy?  …A stranger?"

  "Yeah."

  "You got a ride with a complete stranger?  Why?"

  Misao fell silent.  She didn't know how to explain it.

  "Misao?"

  "…He looked interesting."

  A long pause.

  "He looked like the kind of person I wanted to talk to, to meet."  Misao ran a hand through her dark hair, knowing what Sou must be thinking.  "I dunno.  I just had a feeling about him."

  "Oh."

  As the pause stretched long, Misao tried to think of something to say.  She knew Sou must have been really worried about her, but while most of the time, that made her feel cared for, sometimes it made her annoyed.  Sometimes she wanted to tell him that he shouldn't waste his time worrying about her, that he was being stupid and overprotective, and that she should be able to do whatever she wanted.  She was too young to have to worry about being serious or responsible.

  She sighed.  She was too tired to get annoyed just then.

  And as usual, Sou could tell how she felt.

  "I know, you get sick of me worrying about you.  It makes you feel like I'm a weight around your neck…  Sorry.  I just…"

  Misao smiled sadly to herself.

  "…You love me."

  She looked down, her eyes a deep blue.

  "Yes," he said quietly.

  "I love you too, you know," she replied in a low voice.

  "I know."  Still quiet.

  The pause seemed to bring them together that time, rather than push them apart.

  "Want me to come over?"

  "…No, I'm okay.  I'll be at school tomorrow.  We can talk more then, if you want."

  "Okay.  Sleep well, Misao.  Make sure you dream about daisies and fluffy bunnies," said Sou smilingly.

  Misao let out a half-laugh.  "And you can dream about climbing trees and driving cars.  Or getting slapped with a trout, you silly boy," she chuckled.

  Sou's answering laugh came down the phone.  They both laughed together for a moment, enjoying the old 'goodnight' exchange they had joked about so many times before.  It made Misao feel better to reaffirm the things she shared with Sou.

  "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

  "Okay.  See you."

  Sou hung up, and put the phone carefully on his bedside table.

  He heaved a weary sigh, and swung up his legs onto the bed.  He switched off the lamp, and crept under the sheets.

  His face looked a little troubled as he rubbed at his temples, trying to relax, ready to sleep.

  "Misao," he whispered to the darkness.

  He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

  A sharp knock came at the door.

  "Misao?  I want to talk to you."

  "I'm going to bed, dad.  Can't this wait?"

  "No."

  Misao forced the pained expression from her face, and summoned her courage.  She was too tired, too emotionally drained to go through this again.  But her father was in one of his moods.

  She stepped over to the door, making sure that any sign of weakness or distress was carefully hidden away.  She reached for the handle.

  It was a clear, breezy night outside.  

  Through the huge windows, a girl could be seen opening her door.  A taller man walked in, with the weary look of someone who has run out of ways to say that they are angry or disappointed.

  They both stood, facing each other.  The man spoke for a little while, the girl just staring at his feet, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

  As he went on, his brow knitted in irritation, the girl seemed to be barely listening to him.  However, as he seemed to build up to particular statement, suddenly the girl looked up with angry sparks in her eyes, and cried out a protest.  Her arms stretched out to either side, as if gesturing to say 'Look at me, what are you saying?'

  The man got angrier, and the scene soon descended into a shouting match.

  It ended as the man stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and the girl dropped limply onto her bed.

  All was quiet for a while, as the slight chirring of a few insects filled the cool night air with their gentle chorus.  The world outside was peaceful.

  The girl finally propped herself up on her elbows, and reached over the end of her bed for the phone that lay fallen there.

  She dialled and waited for an answer, her face troubled.

  "Another bad one?"

  "Yes."  It was so quietly spoken, it was barely audible.

  "I'll be right over."

  He knocked on the tall window, and Misao was already waiting for him.  She pulled the window open, and gestured him in.

  He stepped in, and shut the window behind him.

  When he turned to Misao, she had tears in her eyes.

  "I'm sorry, I know it's so late, and I said you didn't have to come over…" she said, stumbling through her words.

  "It's okay, it's okay," he murmured comfortingly, as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly.

  "I'm just having another weird mood…  I'll be okay in a minute…" her voice cracked and she broke off with a shuddering breath.

  She sobbed into his shoulder, her hands instinctively clinging to the back of his t-shirt as he held her close.

  He just kept stroking her hair and back, waiting for her to calm down.  He hated it when she got like this: he hated the fact that her dad could upset her this much.  Not that it was just her dad.  He frowned into her black hair, even as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and let it relax him in turn.

  He couldn't remember how long ago Misao had first called him late at night, in tears or nearly so.  That first time, he had offered to go over and see her.  Since then, it didn't need to be said.  The phone call, and the way Misao spoke, was enough of a signal.  Sou always went over.

  It seemed to have been getting worse lately: it was no longer a rare occurrence.  The only reason he hadn't been over again in the last week was because Misao had been gone most of that time.

  He was glad she was back, even if it meant she had to face her father.

  Misao's sobs had finally stilled, and her breaths were coming more regularly.

  She let the young man lead her to her bed, and he assumed the usual position: sat with his back against the headrest, as Misao nestled her head in his lap.  She was already very sleepy by the looks of it.  The crying must have drained what energy she had left.  Her eyes were drooping closed as he reached down to stroke her hair gently, lulling her to sleep with the simple, repeated motion.

  "You were going to bed…  You didn't even change…" she said quietly, her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

  He smiled down on her. 

  "It doesn't matter.  And it means I'm ready for bed now," he murmured.

  Her eyes fluttered shut.  Her grip on his clothes relaxed.

  "Thank you for coming…  Thank you, Sou…"

  The moonlight touched them, highlighting them in a soft blue-silver in the darkness.  The air was so still, touched only by the slight rippling of Misao's gentle breaths.

  Sou let out a melancholy sigh, and continued to stroke Misao's silken black hair.  At least she was peaceful now.  At least he could do this much for her.

  He watched her sleep.

Author's note: Well, I put a lot of effort into that chapter!  Moving on into the next stage of the story was harder than I'd expected it to be.  But I think it's working okay so far.  Fingers crossed!  I hope you liked it, anyways!

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **lebleuphenix** (And yet more story introduced!  I'm just laying it all out on the table, aren't I?  *grin*  And don't worry about Aoshi.  He can fend for himself.  ^_^), **dynast** (Secrets?  *innocently* What secrets?  *laughs*  Ah, all in due time…  ^_^  I'm glad you like the story, anyway!  Hope this chapter is better too!), **bee** (Thanks!  I do enjoy my cliff-hangers…  *grin*  They just make for lots of tension/anticipation, which is great fun!  ^_^  Sorry if this update didn't come soon enough for your liking), **Kmye-chan** (I hope you are crazy again: craziness is fun! ^_^  As for all the questions… there is plenty of time!  ^_^  I haven't actually got a very clear idea on how long this story will go on for.  I have the basic framework in mind, but I don't know how long it'll take to work it all through…  Well, anyways!  Hope you liked this chapter too!), **len** (Thanks ^_^  I am quite mean to my main characters, aren't I? *quite unrepentant* ^_^  Ah, it'll all work out somehow I'm sure.  Glad you like it, anyhoo!), **Noa** (It's the unanswered questions that create the story and the fun!  *grin*  Mystery is the key.  Fluffy moments will indeed ensue, yes.  ^_^  I love a bit of well-timed fluff!!), **Fuuko-san** (I'm glad you left a review this time!  ^_^  It's always great to hear reader's views and thoughts.  Your review really meant a lot to me, actually…  I've never tried a story that is based on the real world, and everyday things, so much- without magic or adventure and whatnot- so getting each moment to actually be meaningful is quite hard at times.  I'm really chuffed that you liked it!  ^_^  Thank you.), **Argentum Draco** (Nope, not the last chapter!  ^_^  And this chapter is longer, too.  I never seem to write _very_ long chapters, but this is okay, isn't it?  Anyhoo, glad you like it!), **Cat H** (Yes, those italics…  *growls at computer*  And yes, I guessed some readers might get upset and think that was the end, which was why I put in the note that it wasn't over yet!  ^_^  And thanks for the note about frequent updates.  I'm hard pressed to be fast now I'm back at college, but hey, I'll do my best!), **TwinBakaNekos** (I will keep it up!  ^_^  Glad you're enjoying it. *grin*) and **EK** (Thanks for the advice.  I sometimes just make myself type, because I think 'I haven't updated in a while!' or whatever, and every time I've done that, I've been dissatisfied with the results.  So I'll only write when I'm in the mood!  ^_^  As for your hopes about Misao and Aoshi…  It's another one of those 'wait and see' things.  Sorry!  ^_^).

Thank you so much for your reviews: I really do appreciate it.  ^_^  *glomps everyone happily*

Now, one more thing if you would: please click the button and make me happy!  College work is just depressing.  *puppy dog eyes*  Please?

Seeya soon!  *happy dance*


	8. A Home Among Strangers

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.  This story, however, _is_ mine.  So ner! ^_^

Author's note:  Well, this chapter has been a little while in coming, but I wanted to get it right.  You'll see why.  ^_^  

  For those who have wondered about pairings, I only ask that you have faith!  After all, part of the story is the 'who should be with whom?' thing.  ^_^

  Well, now we move back to our much-missed hero, and see what he's been up to since the Great Separation…  Enjoy!

Ice and Chaos 

 **Eighth**

  Aoshi tried to ignore the lone figure in his rear view mirror as he drove away.  He knew that if he looked at her, he would stop the car and go back.  And he couldn't do that.

  He'd already resigned himself to what must be.  

  He drove on as a rain shower set in, covering his windscreen in swirling dots of water.  It distorted the world, making everything look softened: blurred and surreal.  The windscreen wipers slashed it harshly away.

  The journey didn't take very long.  He parked in the driveway, and switched off the engine with a blank expression.  He didn't really want to be here.  God knew he hadn't expected to end up here.  The fates were playing games with him again.

  He got out of the car, trench coat swinging about his legs, the light rain starting to dampen his hair.  The half-hearted shower was already letting up.

  The building looked as unlike a home as any Aoshi had seen before.  It was some kind of industrial structure, converted into a residential plot.  It was pretty big: Aoshi wondered if the inside had been divided into rooms, or if it had been left as one huge space.

  He knocked on the large metal door.  It made a dull, clanging sound.

  After a minute, the door opened a little.

  A girl stood in the narrowed doorway, gazing out at him curiously.

  She had long brown hair, some shorter wisps of which swept over her forehead and framed her face.  Her eyes were hazel and sparkling, and, at that moment, wide with a coolly inquisitive expression.  Black eye shadow lined her eyes, and a dark lipstick made her cheeks look slightly pale.

  "Are you Aoshi?" she asked suddenly, her hazel eyes looking him over in a couple of dark, darting glances.

  Aoshi wondered who she was, and how she knew about him.  "Yeh.  Is Vencentio around?"

  "Ven?  Yes, he's out back with his motorbike.  Coming in?"

  Aoshi nodded, and the girl opened the door wide to let him enter.

  At second glance, she wasn't quite as old as he'd thought.  Her dark make-up and abrupt attitude were deceiving: at discreet closer inspection, she looked about seventeen.  _A little young to be hanging around with these kind of people_, Aoshi thought.

  The inside of the building was huge.  Most of it had been left open-plan, but the sectioned-off office area had been extended to create a few private rooms.

  The girl led Aoshi through a couple of linked office rooms to another large metal door, and outside into a kind of large courtyard.  With her back to him, Aoshi was able to unreservedly take in the long, twining plaits that hung down her back, and her black skirt and black sleeveless top.  _A lot of black._

  Vencentio was there with his bike, half in the shelter of a gaping garage-like structure, up to his elbows in grease and surrounded by various tools and bits of machinery.  A radio was sat near him, blasting out a heavy rock tune.

  "Ven, Aoshi's here," said the girl.

  Vencentio turned around and stood up, grabbing a raggedy piece of cloth from the bike's seat and rubbing his hands with it.

  "Hey, Aoshi.  I'm glad you decided to turn up."  He grinned slightly.

  "I didn't expect the offer, but like I said, I don't have many other places to go at the moment," Aoshi replied.

  The girl was watching the exchange with coolly veiled interest.

  "So you've met my sister, then," observed Ven with a glance in the girl's direction.

  "Sister?" asked Aoshi, a little taken aback.

  The girl offered her hand with an almost mocking half-smile.  "I'm Maree: Ven's my older brother," she said.

  Aoshi took her hand and shook it briefly.  "Good to meet you," he said abruptly.  He hadn't realised Ven's sister had grown up so much.  Last thing he'd heard of her, she was known as the cutest ten-year-old around.  He hadn't actually seen her since she was seven.  She wasn't exactly _cute _anymore: not in the way she had been, anyway.

  "Actually, she's Mariana, but don't let her hear you calling her that: she hates it," Ven said with a grin, reaching out to muss up his sister's hair.  She spun round, plaits flying, to face him with a pouting anger that was the very image of a girl being teased by an affectionate older brother.  Aoshi had a fleeting glance beyond the make-up.

  "Don't tell him that name!  It's ridiculous," she said irritably.  Ven just grinned at her.

  "It's the name mum gave you, so you shouldn't hate it so much," he said.  Turning to Aoshi, he added, "Mum had this thing about Shakespeare.  That's why she named us after two of his characters.  Kind of cool I guess, but I prefer Ven to Vencentio, same as Maree gets sick of Mariana."

  Aoshi nodded absently.  He vaguely remembered the story from when he was much younger, when he'd last seen the pair of siblings together.

  They certainly looked alike, if you looked closer: same hair colour, same brow line.  Though Ven's eyes were a dark brown, rather than hazel.

  "Well, I'm gonna finish up here.  Maree, can you show him around a bit?  He'll need a room," Ven said, already turning back to his bike.

  Maree looked as if she might toss her hair.  Instead, she just turned to Aoshi, wisps of hair floating round to settle on her cheeks.  "Come on, then.  He'll be out here for at least another hour, tinkering with that thing," she said dryly.

  Ven didn't deign to respond to his sister's provocation.  He'd turned up the radio another notch before she'd even finished speaking.

  Maree rolled her eyes, and stepped with an easy, balanced stride back into the house.

  Aoshi stood where he was for a moment, eyes focused within, before lifting his head and following the girl inside.

  "Here's your room," said Maree.  She waited in the doorway, leaning back against the doorframe, until Aoshi gave up and stepped past her.  He barely noticed her eyes on his cold profile as he brushed past.

  The room was good enough.  Not huge, but hardly a closet.  A bed stood out from one side, and a wardrobe in one corner.  There was a small set of shelves, as well as a dated-looking bedside table.  There weren't any windows, but there wasn't any ceiling, either.  The daylight that streamed in from the huge factory-style windows along the building's outer walls apparently lit Aoshi's room along with the rest of the building.

  Aoshi walked further in, and turned to face Maree.  She cocked her head slightly to one side, watching him.

  "What, isn't it good enough?" she asked indifferently.  

  "Why ask a question if you don't care about the answer?" he replied.

  Her eyes widened a little.

  "And there I was, thinking you were the silent type," she remarked.  "That was quite the pearl of wisdom, Aoshi."

  He just stared back at her coolly, letting the light, bantering sarcasm in her voice drift past him.  

  "No sense of humour, huh?"  She sighed, walking past him to perch on the end of his bed.  She crossed one leg over the other, and looked up at him quizzically.

  "You're very different to my brother.  But I can see why he wants you around."

  Her tone had no innuendo to it.  She was simply stating an observation.

  Aoshi wondered what this girl was all about.  She seemed…  almost to be suggesting things one minute, with her eyes and her body language.  But her direct manner and sarcasm seemed to belie that with a hint of cynical maturity that was beyond her years.

  _Part of growing up in a life like this_, Aoshi thought to himself.

  She was still looking at him.

  "I'll get my stuff, then," he said abruptly.

  She didn't move as he left the room, but when he got back from his car, she'd gone.

  The sofa was comfortable, and it was making Aoshi drowsy, despite the low blaring of the TV.  It had been a little while since he'd lived in anything resembling comfort, and the sheltered warmth of indoors- combined with the cup of tea he'd just finished, the large, well-padded sofa and the late hour- was starting to make him drift in and out of consciousness.

  _"Aoshi…_

_  "What a strange name."_

  Bright blue-green eyes were waiting for him when he slipped from the world of the waking.  Soft lips were waiting to kiss him.  Small, child-like hands were waiting to twine their way around him like gentle ivy, and draw him close.

  He could almost taste her on his tongue.

  "I can't _believe_ he left me behind again!"

  Aoshi jerked awake with a suddenness that left him feeling disorientated.  He blinked a couple of times, and located himself in the living room part of the huge open-plan section of Ven's home.

  The voice was Maree's.

  "It's kind of insulting that he left you here to babysit me, Aoshi."

  Aoshi's level gaze met suddenly with black-encased, rounded hips, fists perched on either side.  He blinked again, and looked up to find a pair of irritated hazel eyes looking down at him.

  "I know you knew about it before.  Ven asked you, and you would hardly have refused.  I'm sure you weren't thrilled either," she relented suddenly.

  She sighed and dropped to sit beside Aoshi on the sofa.  He thought about sitting up, but couldn't be bothered.  He didn't have the energy.  Besides, Maree was kind of trapping his legs against the back of the sofa now.

  _"Would you mind sticking around here for the evening?  I don't like leaving Maree on her own."_

  Aoshi remembered the words, and finally nodded slowly to Maree, as he'd nodded to Ven.

  She sighed again.

  "Okay, I admit that I don't relish going along with him, but it's hardly the best thing in the world to be left back here."  She pushed her hair back from her face, looking frustrated.

  "I'm getting ready for bed.  And if you value your job as a babysitter, you'll wait here until I get back.  I feel like watching a film, and that's just boring when you're alone."

  She had risen and started walking as she spoke.

  Aoshi just shrugged, and settled back to watch some more TV.

  Maree reappeared about half an hour later, complete with a black cotton dressing down, closed modestly at the front and long enough to cover half her shins.  

  She flopped down on the sofa without a word, leaning back so that Aoshi's legs were against the base of her spine, and she was half-lying across his thighs.  She grabbed a cushion and clasped it to her chest, looking over her arms, forward at the TV.  Aoshi watched her for a moment longer, before switching his gaze in the same direction as hers.

  She looked different without all her make-up on.  Her hair was out of the plaits now, and hung in damp waves down her back.  She looked younger...  There was a stronger sense of purity about her.

  Neither of them were really watching the film that was on.  Maree was busy with her own thoughts, and Aoshi was trying not to fall asleep.

  The sounds of gunfire that rang out from the TV kept dragging Aoshi back to wakefulness.

  He didn't know when Maree had started watching him, but when he opened his eyes at yet another loud noise from the film, he found her eyes resting on his face.

  "What?" he asked, a little sleepily.

  "Oh, nothing, really.  You know, you have very cold eyes," she commented, absently, as if to herself.

  "Thanks," he said tiredly.

  "It wasn't necessarily a compliment," she added.

  "Doesn't matter."  Aoshi wondered if he was starting to sound incoherent.  _Don't like being sleepy around people I don't know…  But they aren't really strangers, just haven't seen them in so long…  _His thoughts were getting jumbled up with exhaustion.  He just wanted to sleep.

  "Okay, I can see you're falling asleep.  You should go to your room."

  "Yeh…"

  Maree sighed to herself.  It looked like she had another stuck-up, aloof, but typically- inevitably- dependent male on her hands.  

  She stood up, pulling at Aoshi's arm insistently.

  "Come on, off to bed," she said, smiling sardonically to herself at the motherly words.

  Aoshi dragged himself up from the sofa, and Maree guided him away, pausing to switch off the TV.  She managed to get him to his room, and over to his bed.

  He dropped gratefully onto the bed, falling back into a lying position.

  Maree looked down at him as he regarded her with half-closed eyes.

  "You're a mess.  Go to sleep," she said.

  Aoshi felt his head start to ache, and his eyes felt hot and sandy.

  In less than a gentle, silent moment, Misao's lips were touching his cheek, her hair brushing his neck softly, like silk and feathers.  Her arms reached up around him, and pulled him gently down into sleep.

Author's note: I know, this is not as long as a couple of my chapters have been.  Not ridiculously short though, so I'm not going to worry about it.  I think it ended pretty naturally (I hate spilling over into the next day- somehow, nighttime and going to sleep just feels right as a place to end a chapter, if possible).  I hope you liked it- and I hope you like the new characters.  In case anyone was wondering, they are 100% Akari originals.  This _is _meant to be pretty much an exclusively A+M fic, you see, so it's all good.  ^_^  That was my logic, anyway.

I'll be back when I can with more!

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **TwinBakaNekos** (Glad you like it ^_^), **koala4u** (*smiles* Sou is pretty sweet, isn't he?  ^_^  As for all the secrets… the way they come out is the way the story plays out, you know?  Glad you like it- it's fun to plot out the different secrets/ideas and bring them all together as I go.  ^_^), **Cat H** (You're welcome!  Soujiro is such a favourite character of mine…  But this _is_ an A/M fic, so I didn't want to draw loads of attention to who Sou actually is, hence naming him 'Sou' rather than Soujiro.  I don't know if that makes any sense!  It did at the time…  *scratches head*  Ah well.  ^_^), **Noa** (Yes, you patience has been rewarded: more Aoshi!  ^_^  Hope you liked it.), **Fuuko-san** (Okay, I'll send an e-mail that pokes you with a proverbial stick.  ^_^  And yes, Aoshi's story gets a little more exploration in this chapter, so I hope that makes you happy!  Of course it wouldn't be fun if I let everything drop straight away, would it?  *grin* As for Sou and Misao..  Wait and see, ne?  You certainly can't say I've given up on Aoshi as a part of this fic, can you!  ^_^  He's very important. And thanks for the good wishes for college- it's hard but I'll live.  *smile*), **EK** (Indeed, then I will let you speculate to your heart's content.  ^_^  Nicely in the end…  But of course, with me behind the wheel, there's bound to be some turbulence along the way!  *laughs*), **nekonomiko** (*watches the angst draw ever closer with wide, staring eyes*  Yes, I think you're right about that angst…  *sweatdrop*  It just seems to sort of _happen_, not my fault!  And there will doubtless be more heartache before all is done.  *sigh* I'm sure Misao will cope in the end.  ^_^), **lebleuphenix** (*grin*  Thanks for saying that- it really cheered me up (I was having a bad day up until I read your review).  And yes, no more questions have been answered still- sorry about that.  Part of the tension and the plot though, right?  *wink* As for where Aoshi went- well, this chapter kinda answered that.  Well, sort of.  *laughs at evilness of self*), **Kmye-chan** (Yes, be crazy all you like!  It's fun!  ^_^  Yeh, Sou is gonna be a bit of a marmite character I think.. (love him or hate him, you know? ^_^).  I hope you love him in the long run though- he's a nice bloke.  Yes, more Aoshi in this part!  ^_^ I don't know about earthshaking- *grins and sweatdrops* I'll do my best!), **Lady E** (Hello!  Thank you very much!  ^_^  I'm trying for sweet and sad and deep, so it's very happy-fying to hear you say you think it is!  ^_^  *happy dance*  Hope you liked this chapter!), **Argentum Draco** (Thanks!  As for the pairing- well, aside from my author's note at the start of this chapter, it's a case of 'my summary did not lie'- that's the only clue I'll give.  ^_^  Angst is part of romance, is it not? *grin*), **bee** (*laughs happily*), **Tiian** (Thanks.  ^_^ Always nice to hear that you have a unique style- hope I can live up to that!  As to your comment on cars- yep, I've slept in a car before.  The backseat isn't _that_ uncomfortable!  But I can see it might be for taller people.  As it is, Aoshi slept in the front, so it's all good.), **Big Rikku Fan** (Thank you- I shall, I shall indeed continue!  It's strange how much I'm enjoying writing this story, despite the elements of darkness in it and the angst.  Mind you, it's probably _because _of those things!  *sweatdrop*), **len** (*grin* If I answered all those questions, there wouldn't be much story left to tell!  ^_^  As for 'Sou'- you may have seen him before, though not from this story…  ^_^  He's Soujiro- I shortened it to Sou cos I didn't want attention to go to who he was ie an RK character, rather than the part he has to play in this fic.  Is that okay?  I'm glad you like the story, anyway! ^_^) and **FlameSolo** (Thank you. *grins* I'm a sucker for sugar is all…).

Leave your thoughts, make me happy!  *yawns and starts feeling more tired than Aoshi*  I need to stop waiting til after midnight to work on my fics…  *sleepy face*

  *zonks out on the floor*


	9. Back to Life As We Know It

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin t'ain't nu'tin o' mine.  You get a cookie if you say that right.  ^_^  (I don't own any of Third Eye Blind's songs either)

Author's note:  *bows apologetically* Gomenasai!  I haven't updated in so long- I'm very sorry.  I only realised a few days ago, and then I discovered (with much annoyance) that I had a writer's block on this story, so I had to work hard at this chapter.  Fortunately I came up with a couple of ideas that had things going well again.  *breathes a sigh of relief*  Well, back to the lives of Aoshi, Misao and co.  Enjoy! 

Ice and Chaos 

 **Ninth**

    "Jump in!  Let me take you on a wild adventure!"

  Misao winked as she spoke, and grinned outrageously at her friend as Tem leapt into the passenger seat.

  As the sandy-haired girl slid into place, and clicked the seatbelt in, she turned and flicked the air just in front of Misao's nose.

  "An adventure?  At North Kelston High?  What, have aliens landed and turned the place into Ibiza overnight?"

  The two girls laughed and Tem turned up the radio at the familiar sounds of Third Eye Blind.

  "I _love_ this song!" they cried simultaneously, and laughed together as Misao pulled suddenly away from the curb, making the tyres squeal a little.  

  The wind blew their hair in crazy, erratic directions as the sun shone down from the bright blue sky.  The open-top car was pure bliss on days like these.

  The two girls joined in the song as they set off down the road for school.

  "How do I get myself back to, the place where you say, I want something else, to get me through this semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby, I want something else!  Not listenin' when you say…  _Goodbye_!"

  The girls belted out the song in unison, lyrics dissolving into laughter on the final word of the chorus when they both shouted the 'goodbye' at the tops of their voices, regardless of the few staring passers-by.  

  The car sped onto North Kelston North.

  Aoshi wandered into the kitchen with his hair still tousled from sleep, and he ran absent-minded fingers through it as he started looking in the various cupboards for food.

  "Morning," came a feminine voice.

  Aoshi turned, still a little bleary-eyed, to see Maree stood leaning against the counter, breakfast bowl in hand, a spoon halfway to her lips.  She was already dressed, still in black, this time in a more casual outfit, black jeans that snugged nicely around her hips and went baggy and wide from the thighs.  Her simple black cotton top's wide, high neckline and slashed sleeves afforded glimpses of smooth pale shoulders and arms.  Her hair was back in its twining plaits of the previous day.

  "Hey," Aoshi grunted after a moment.  "Where can I get some?" he asked, glancing at the bowl in her hand.

  "Oh, have mine.  I'm not hungry anyway," she said suddenly, pushing herself away from the counter and shoving the bowl and spoon towards Aoshi with a bored expression.

  He glanced at it briefly, not really caring what kind of cereal it was, and started eating.

  He hadn't realised how hungry he was.  Travelling on low food intake had really built up his appetite.

  Maree watched him as he made short work of the cereal.

  "So, what does the new day bring?"

  "Hm?"  He looked up at her, chewing and then swallowing.  "What?" he amended.

  "I mean: do you have anything in particular to do today?"

  "Oh.  No, not really."  Aoshi thought about that for a second.  It was true: he had absolutely nothing to do.  He'd already given up on his journey, for the time being at least, and this was a town he wasn't too familiar with.  He didn't really know what to do with himself.

  "Ven's gone out to test drive his new, improved bike, and he'll doubtless stop for a visit at Matt's on the way back."  Maree rolled her eyes.  "I have nothing to do.  Want to go somewhere?"  Her hazel glance swung up to meet Aoshi's cold blue gaze with amiable, though shielded, eyes. 

  He set down the bowl and spoon in the sink behind him.

  He honestly didn't have anything else to do.

  "What did you have in mind?" he asked bluntly.

  "Well, there's one place near here that's always good to visit," she said.  She walked past Aoshi, picking up his car keys from the hooks on the wall as she entered the giant hall/living area.

  He followed belatedly, his glance involuntarily taking in the slight sway of Maree's hips as she walked with a light step ahead of him.

  As she reached the door, she turned with a graceful twirl that sent her shining plaits swinging, throwing Aoshi's keys to his chest in the same motion.  His hands flew up reflexively to catch them against him.

  "You can drive," she said, with a playful smile.

  Aoshi just reached for the door handle. 

  "And as you can see, the years of erosion have resulted in what we see today: all detail on the faces of the carvings has been lost for years, though some archaeologists have speculated that the figures represented armies, with spears in their hands.

  "Yes, Misao?"

  "Can I go to the bathroom?"

  The teacher held out a hall-pass with a long-suffering expression.

  "Me too," said Tem suddenly.

  The teacher sighed and offered another pass.  The two girls picked up their small bags and took the passes with alacrity, almost skipping out the door.

  Moments later, two girls could be seen chasing each other past the window, attacking each other playfully with their hall-passes.  Their squeals of laughter fell quiet as a teacher passed with a reprimanding frown, though the moment the teacher vanished around a corner, they resumed their game, running off out of sight.

  Sou watched them through the window of his math's classroom with a slight smile on his ever-peaceful face.

  Maree slung a wide, flat bag into the backseat of Aoshi's car before she swung herself into the passenger seat.

  Her familiar ease in an unknown car with a relative stranger reminded Aoshi of Misao.

  The face that turned suddenly to his looked more openly matured, more obviously learned in life than that of the blue-eyed sprite who'd found her way into his life the week before.

  Aoshi set the observation aside and reached for the ignition.  

  "Turn left from the drive," said Maree.

  "Where are we going?"  Aoshi started the engine and eased the car into gear.

  "Wait and see."

  The sun glowed in the endless blue sky in a haze of thick, honeyed light.  Miles below, in a small spot on the vast earth, a tree grew in a car park, and in the overgrown grass around its trunk and within its boughs were gathered a small group of students.

  The air was unusually still that day.  It was quiet and soft with treacle-like daylight.

  The laughter of a girl was gentled and easily absorbed into the expansive air.

  The unmoving air was so warm just then.  Misao felt as if she were laying in gold-coloured water, time held in suspension, the world a faraway reality that lay hovering above the perfectly still surface of this light-suffused ocean.  The dark-haired girl searched along her limbs and nerves, finding that her entire body was devoid of tension, muscles slack and trusting the grass and moss covered earth to support her.  She gazed thoughtfully up through the gold-green boughs overhead, feeling the water-like air around her make gentle contact with her skin, waiting to see a bubble rise past her up into the sky.  Life seemed so far away for the moment.  Everything seemed far away.

  Misao was prodded out of her distant reverie by Tem, who held her half-coloured nails up in front of her friend's face, and gestured to the green highlighter in Misao's slack grip.

  Misao stared for a second, before the treacle-like ocean drained and evaporated around her, and reality flooded back into existence.  She bent her head over her friend's hands once more, the soft expression in her eyes hidden behind her glimmering blue-black hair.

  "Are you going back to class?" Tem asked, as Misao went carefully back to the task at hand.

  "Nah.  It's so boring," came Misao's answer from behind her hair.

  "I hear ya," agreed a male voice.  Misao looked up but could see nothing of the speaker but a dangling leg and one shoulder.  The wide branch he was lying on blocked the rest of him from view.  Gold sunlight danced in wandering speckles over Misao's dark hair and smooth young face.

  Tem spoke again.  "Wanna go to the beach?"

  Misao turned her head to glance at her friend.  The dancing sunlight slipped over her and away.

  "Sure.  Beats sticking around here."

  They rose and headed for the car, as Tem blew on her bright green nails.

  The sand was warm and fine, and clung to Aoshi's bare feet as he walked alongside Maree down a wide, shining stretch of beach.

  The waves rushed up with a hushed murmur to the right, and far-off cars thrummed by to the left.

  On the sand, the air was light and soft, and everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

  Aoshi turned his head slightly to view the shorter girl at his side.  Her plaits shone with soft natural auburn highlights in the bright sunlight, and somehow her skin seemed less pale.  He wondered why she would want to wear black in weather like this.

  Maree suddenly stopped walking, and stretched like a little cat, lifting her arms up over her head and flexing her fingers like a kitten flexes its tiny claws.  The action revealed extra slits in her loose cotton top that ran halfway up her sides, offering Aoshi a brief glimpse of the smooth skin above her hips.

  Maree dropped easily to the ground in the next moment.  

  "Here is good."

  Aoshi suddenly noticed that Maree had found one of the very few shady places on the beach, under the wide fronds of a pair of leaning palm trees.  He shook his head with the hint of a smile.

  He preferred the shade himself anyway, and so seated himself on the sand next to Maree.

  The rushing waves filled the agreeable silence that fell between them, providing a soothing whispering in the background that reminded Aoshi of days spent on the beach as a child.  The sand was warm yet oddly unyielding against Aoshi's tired body.  The girl at his side sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, gazing out over the sparkling azure ocean, the flickering diamonds on the waves reflected in her green-flecked eyes.

  She began with a simple question.

  "How's things been?"

  Aoshi paused a moment, teetering on the edge of decision.  Maree's guileless, yet understanding, hazel gaze turned to rest lightly on his face as he hesitated.  He hadn't spoken about the past in so long, and it was good to be with someone who was connected with it to talk to.

  With that, Aoshi succumbed to the question that hovered patiently in the air between them.  Aoshi absently laid back on the sand and stretched out his legs as they talked, catching up on all the years that had passed since Maree's childhood, and since the day when they'd last seen each other, so long ago.

  The sun crept across the sky, slipping discreetly over Aoshi's legs, and then his stomach, as the pair exchanged stories and memories.

  Somehow, the warm sun and quiet rush of the tide made Aoshi feel relaxed and open.  The conversation released much of the tension he'd been carrying around in the past weeks, and helped to take his mind off things he wished to forget.  He hadn't expected to talk about these things with Maree, and though he still had no intention of talking about the past couple of months, he felt calmed and peaceful by the sharing of the simple recollections that so easily left his lips.  Maree's manner told him she wouldn't ask about his more recent past: something about her told Aoshi she'd already guessed enough, and knew enough of him, to know not to ask.

  The relaxed mood and warm sunlight gradually made Aoshi feel sleepy.  His blinks grew longer, and the soft sun on his stomach and chest pulled gently at his awareness.

  He didn't even notice when Maree's voice fell quiet, and the soft orange light behind his eyelids went dark.

  Misao was about to reach for the car door handle when someone spoke in an authoritative tone behind her.

  "Misao, I hope you aren't planning to leave in the middle of the school day."

  Misao cringed a little as she turned slowly to come face to face with her form tutor.  "I was just…"  Somehow she couldn't come up with any plausible excuse to follow on with.

  The teacher interrupted her, saving her the embarrassment.  "Well, whatever you _were_ doing, it'll have to wait.  The principal wants to see you, as soon as possible.  Which means right now."

  Misao held back a sigh, and followed her tutor with lagging steps.  She threw an apologetic look over her shoulder at Tem as she entered the school building.  Tem just leaned back against the car with a wearied and anxious expression, the way she folded her arms signalling to Misao that she'd wait for her friend.

  The principal's office was too hot, despite the open window, and Misao felt immediately oppressed by the heat alone, regardless of the less-than-easy atmosphere ready and waiting for her as the door closed quietly behind her.

  She was left alone with the principal, who sat back in his chair with a worn-out look all over his face.

  "I'm sure you know why I called you here," he said, eyes on his clasped hands and absently shifting thumbs.

  "Yes."

  "Your father wants me to talk to you about the absence.  Though, to be honest with you, I'm sure you already know what that kind of thing does to your education, and the kind of disruption it creates in your courses."  He glanced up at his student, who just looked at him with a blank face.

  "I know."

  The principal sighed to himself.  He sat up straighter in his chair.  "I'm sure you've already spoken to your father about this, but I feel obliged to remind you that this school has a very capable and experienced psychologist.  She's at the disposal of all of our students, any time they feel the need to talk."  His glance returned to Misao, more pointedly this time.

  Misao just stared back, perfectly calm, her voice completely toneless.  "I know."

  The principal reached for a piece of paper on his desk.  "This is a report sheet I passed around your teachers.  All of them are concerned, Misao.  And I am concerned, looking at what is written here."  He perused the sheet briefly, as if reconstructing his first encounter with it.  "However, there is something I couldn't help but notice.  Your lack of enthusiasm for your schoolwork does not seem to extend to your photography class."

  He looked up at Misao, as if waiting for a reaction.  He got none.

  "Though I would, obviously, prefer it if you were doing better at all of your subjects, I appreciate that a creative outlet can be very helpful to anyone going through difficulty."  Misao stiffened.  The principal continued without pause.  "Your photography teacher has suggested to me that you be allowed access to the photography rooms at any time within the school's open hours.  I have agreed to this request."

  Misao blinked, her face still completely blank.

  "Do we have an understanding?"

  Misao paused just long enough to make the principal feel as if he were being made to wait.

  "Yes."

  "Fine," he sighed decisively, shuffling his papers and laying them back down on the desk.  "You may return to your classes now.  I will call your father and tell him that we have reached an agreement."

  Misao nodded, and with that, she was dismissed.  She turned and walked stiffly from the room, coldly ignoring the gentle lift in her heart as the opportunity she had just been given sank into her tensed senses.

  Aoshi woke gently, his returning awareness slowly taking him back to the orange and yellow world behind his eyelids.

    He let his eyes remain closed as he mentally felt out the relaxed muscles of his arms, legs and back.  It was so warm and peaceful…

  As he lay quietly, he became aware of a small sound by his side.  It sounded like a pencil scribbling on paper.

  He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Maree gazing at a pad of paper that lay in her lap, a pencil in her hand.  It looked like she was writing something.

  "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.  The sun's warm rays were trying to persuade him back into a doze.  He blinked slowly, letting his sleepy eyes rest on Maree's face, on the wisps of hair that framed her cheeks, swaying gently in the soft sea breeze.  As she leaned forward to look closely at what she was doing, one plait, and then another, slipped over her shoulder, swinging slightly against her cheek and wrist as she worked.

  She pushed the plaits back absent-mindedly.  "Drawing," she said, after a moment.

  "What are you drawing?"

  Aoshi's sleep-slurred, and utterly contented, voice drew Maree's eyes away from the paper, to the face of her companion.

  She smiled at the slightly dozy look on his face.  He simply oozed sleepy male contentment, from his half-closed eyes to the gentle rise and fall of his breaths in his chest.  Maree was starting to wonder if Aoshi was always sleepy.  But then, he had come from what seemed to be a fairly long journey, and from things that would wear down anyone, as far as she could guess.  Somehow, she got the impression that in actual fact, he was rarely this open and relaxed.

  "I draw lots of things.  Anything that interests me, or I think is worth drawing," she said evasively, eyes going back to the lines of grey beneath her hand.

  "Oh.  Are we going soon?" he asked suddenly, alertness returning to his voice.

  "We don't have to.  We have all day: though we should go and get something to eat at some point."

  "Mm," agreed Aoshi.

  Maree added a little more shading and emphasised a certain line on her drawing with a gentle stroke of her pencil.  She leant back, as if checking the drawing, and snapped the pad shut without a word.

  Aoshi sat up.  At Maree's mention of eating something, he'd realised he was actually pretty hungry.

  "Want to go now?" asked the girl knelt at his side.

  He nodded.  "Yeh, sure."

  "Okay."

  The pair wandered back along the beach, sunlight still pouring softly down on them, like a golden curtain of no more substance than the warm breeze that rose to greet them back to their lives.

Author's note:  Hope you liked this chapter!  I spent longer on this one than on any so far, so I hope that paid off and you enjoyed it.  ^_^

 **Important note:** I'm just gonna mention that I'm not planning to give out any spoilers or future plot details- a lot of people have wondered/asked, which is fair enough- I know that sometimes it's meant rhetorically!  But I don't intend to ruin the story for anyone, myself included, by giving out info on future chapters.  This includes ongoing wonderings about the A/M thing: all I'll say is, this is advertised as an A/M fic, and there's a good reason for that!  

  Hope that makes sense to everyone!  Not nastily meant by any means, ok?  ^_^  Thanks!

  I'll be back when I can with the next chapter!  (exam time makes it pretty hard for me to update as frequently as usual, sorry)

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **Kmye-chan** (Glad you're liking it!  Don't worry, there won't be any long-term cause for your displeasure!), **Lady E** (Sorry for the late update- glad you enjoy it.  As for Maree- wait and see, ne? *wink*  I'm already quite enthusiastic about her character!), **FlameSolo** (No worries, I'm chuffed that you spoke at all!  *grin*  Yes, sleep is good…  *zonks out*), **bee** (*happy dance*  Thank you so much!  Your review was so lovely, it made me really happy, really!  *grins*  Hope you like this chapter too!), **Cat H** (*grins*  I didn't realise that myself, about the 'M' Maree thing…  *laughs*  Don't worry.  Trust your instincts, ne?), **koala4u** (^_^  No spoilers I'm afraid!  Your questions will have to be answered with future chapters… I'm cruel but there's a logic to my cruelty.  *smile*), **sophomoric genius** (Yep, he's Soujiro.  I called him Sou cos I didn't want it to be a big focus, the fact that's he's the only other RK character in this.  I just love him so much, I wanted to get him involved, and his character suited what I wanted… so there you go!), **len** (Thanks!  I'm quite proud of my name choices.  ^_^  Took me a while to think of them though!  And your questions don't annoy me.  ^_^), **lebleuphenix** (Thanks!  I really wanted Maree's character to get involved fairly swiftly, glad you liked it.  ^_^  And yes, I love putting in those little touches that remind us who's really in ice-man's heart… *wink*), **TwinBakaNekos** (Thanks!  Watch and wait for the A/M reunion…), **eLoQueNCe** (*zips up mouth*  It's a secret.  Glad you like it tho!), **EK** (Sorry I made you wait!  Suspense is a must though, surely?  *wink*), **Noa** (Watch this space…  *grin*  Hope you liked this chapter, anyhoo…) and **Kitten Kisses** (Thank you so much!  *big grin*  Your lovely comments made me do the happy dance in fact…  *does happy dance again*  Hurrah!  ^_^)!

Please leave your thoughts!  I'll be back as soon as pos with more! *kisses for all*


	10. To Forget or Not to Forget?

Disclaimer:  The characters of Aoshi, Misao and Sou aren't mine, while everyone else in this fic is.  Mwahahaha!

Author's note: I decided to get another update in fair time, to make up for the HUGE gap last time- still feeling bad about that, sorry.  

  I quite like this chapter- not an ego thing, just liked it for some reason.

  It seems everyone hates Maree.  *scrunches nose up thoughtfully*  I like her, but then, I know the part she has to play, whereas you see her as an evil witch who'll try to seduce Aoshi from Misao's side…  *considers this*  I can see your point.  

  But I'm still not telling what'll happen!  *wink*  Wait and see, but I do wish Maree wasn't so hated.  Btw, 'Maree' is pronounced the same way as 'Marie', but the name 'Marie' isn't a fave with me, so I spelt it differently.  And it's a mystery as to why I put in this pointless bit of info.

  Btw, new rating is cos of a little bit of language.  I should have put it at this rating from the start, really, considering the story, but…  I dunno, I guess I procrastinated.  Sorry if I've caused inconvenience/trouble for anyone.

  Well, anyway- enjoy!

Ice and Chaos 

 **Tenth**

  The photography room was quiet and warm at that hour of the day.  Students of the last class had long since gone, and the teacher disappeared to their office or perhaps home.  The sun was yet a few hours away from setting, but the late afternoon beams poured through the wide windows to warm the still air within the large room.

  Misao's dark hair glimmered slightly in the bright sunlight as she turned her head to look from one picture to another.  Her bright blue eyes were deep and thoughtful.

  Her fingers traced a line on one photograph that curved round and dipped, and swept lightly off the side.  After a moment of thought, she picked up a paintbrush from a pot nearby and, dipping the brush into a small pallet, retraced the line across the photograph, leaving a trail of blue colour as her hand moved.  She washed the paintbrush carefully and dipped it into another place on the pallet, and moved it to give the blue line a silver twin.

  As she waited for it to dry, she began to think about how she wanted to decorate the next page in her book.

  A small sound behind her alerted her to another presence.

  She turned, black plait swinging, to see a woman with dark hair and bright eyes stood by the door, watching her with a slight, gentle smile.  Her photography teacher.

  "I'm glad you came at last- that you took my offer," she said.  She had a voice that reminded Misao of walks and picnics in meadows, out with her family as a child in the summer.

  "I like it better when everyone else has gone," said Misao, turning back to the desk.

  "What is the latest project, then?  Anything I can look at?"

  "If you want.  It's just another photograph, one I took… a while ago."

  The woman moved forward to stand beside Misao, and looked down at the picture.

  It was a near-nighttime shot, mostly in shades of blue, from deep to pale.

  The profile of a young man, his head leant down, hair falling forwards slightly, stood out in the foreground against a backdrop of a partly starry sky.  The moon was only visible as a slip of silver in one corner, while one side was greyed and paler with the promise of dawn.  The line of something, probably a car window frame, crossed one corner of the picture.

  A blue and silver painted line curled round from the back of the man's head, dipping to his neck and then coiling to caress his cheek, right up to the space just beneath his closed eyelashes, before falling away from him and down away to the bottom of the picture, away from the night sky's stars.

  "I like it."

  Misao just nodded.  Her teacher couldn't possibly understand what the picture really meant to her, but it was kind of nice to have it seen and appreciated by someone else anyway.

  "This blue and silver line- is this you?"

  Misao looked across at the woman beside her, blue eyes wider than usual.  "What makes you say that?"

  The woman leant over slightly to trace the air above the line with a finger.  "It surrounds this man, like a comforting touch, trailing the vulnerable parts of his face, yet never really making contact with him.  Is this how you feel about him?"

  Misao turned away again, looking down at the picture.  Her teacher loved reading into the photos she saw, and Misao couldn't help it: she felt that way herself most of the time.

  She remembered when she'd taken this photo: that first night, that seemed so long ago now, when she'd woken up in the small hours of the following day, as dawn had started to grey the skies.  She'd had her camera in her pocket, as she almost always did, and something made her want a picture of that young man.  Just one picture: she had no others.  He didn't even know she'd taken that one.

  "In a way," she answered finally.

  "The silver makes me think he is a cold person, as does the pale light on his face.  The blue is the warmer part that represents you.  Right?"

  Misao nodded.

  They stood there a while longer, both looking down at the picture.

  "Well, I have work to mark and dinner to get home to.  I'll see you tomorrow in class."

  The teacher turned and quietly left the classroom.

  Misao went on looking at the photograph, and wondering how a month could have passed so quickly.

  Aoshi sat looking at the small piece of paper.

  It had been there for two weeks now.  Just sitting there, looking small and innocent on his bedside table.

  On it was written a number and a message.  The message said, 'You don't need a reason.'  The number was Misao's.

  He knew it was hers.  He just knew.  When he'd found it in his trench coat pocket, he'd suddenly remembered the moment they'd said goodbye.  She'd been in the car a while, and he'd waited for her.  She must have written the note then.  When she'd hugged him, it had been a strange, slight hug at first- as she'd put the note in his pocket- and then she'd reached round to hug him close to her properly.

  Even now, Aoshi found himself shaking his head over it.

  His first instinct had been to throw the note away.

  No.  Why lie to himself?  His _first _instinct had been to call the number.

  A moment after that, he'd decided it was best to throw it away.

  And after another moment, he'd realised he wouldn't.  He couldn't throw it away.

  So here he was, two weeks later, a month since he'd said goodbye to Misao, sat staring at the only link to her he had left: still sitting on the fence, unable to dial the number, unwilling to throw the note away.

  _I'm such an idiot.  I've never been this indecisive about anything.  It's ridiculous._

  "Are you coming?"

  Maree's head appeared round his door, and Aoshi's reverie was brought to an end.

  He rose, nodding, and picked up his coat from where he'd left it slung across the bed, next to where he'd been sitting.  Maree pushed the door wide and went ahead into the living area, where Aoshi could already see the group gathered, ready to go.

  He swung his coat around his shoulders and stepped out to join them.

  "Took your time, Shinomori!" Matt greeted him.

  Aoshi just looked at him, the way he always looked at everyone.  _Except Misao_…  _Ugh, stop it!  _

  Matt slung an arm around Aoshi's shoulders with a grin.  "Icy-faced bastard as ever, I see!" he said cheerfully.

  Aoshi just shook his head with a near-smile.  Typical Matt.

  The blond-haired young man used his hold on Aoshi to start steering him to the door.

  "Come on then everyone!" he cried over his shoulder, as Aoshi shrugged Matt's arm away and walked forward to the door.

  "Sure, let me just-" Ven said as he reached for his keys.

  Maree was already waiting quietly by the door.  Ethan was stood near her, arms folded and his usual dark look on his face.  

  "Where's Kieran?"

  "Here!"

  His voice was muffled by a mouthful of food as he emerged from the kitchen holding a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar in one hand, a beer in the other.

  Maree just shook her head.

  Aoshi actually felt like laughing as Ven strode over and plucked the beer bottle from his friend's grip, saying, "For crying out loud, Kieran!  Will you _stop_ eating _everything_ in my house?  We're going to a bar for the evening and you drink _beer now_?"

  "Why not?" asked Kieran, gesturing widely with an innocently puzzled look.  "Something to drink on the way, you know?"

  Matt helped himself to Kieran's crisps despite very vocal objections from the robbed party in question, Ethan did his 'dark and mysterious' act and appeared in the shadows outside ahead of the rest, Maree just kept shaking her head, and gradually the whole group made it out the door.

  Ven locked the door behind them, and Maree said, "Finally," in a voice too quiet for most to hear.  Aoshi glanced at her as she clambered onto the back of Ven's bike.  She was already pulling her hair to the back of her neck, out of the way, and putting a helmet on.  The visor came down with a snap.

  Ven pulled his own helmet on, and swung himself lightly onto his motorbike.  Maree griped his sides, just enough so that she wouldn't fall off, and they sped away out of the drive amidst the roar of the engine and red lights.

  "Looks like we'll find them there, then," observed Matt, clambering into his car.

  Ethan and Aoshi found their way to the backseat, and they pulled away.

  Destination: the Cartoon.

  As the group made their way from the car park to the front of the building, Aoshi could already hear the throbbing of a heavy rock beat emanating from the double doors.

  The bouncer stood by the doors with his arms crossed, and nodded slightly to Ven as they walked in.  Aoshi looked over at Maree, but her head was turned the other way, and all he could see was her bound-up hair, which she'd twined together with thin red strips of cloth that stood out brightly from her darker hair, while bringing out her auburn highlights.

  Matt was already in full swing from the moment the entered the building, smirking handsomely at the room and whispering in one girl's ear on his way to the crowd near the stage.  The girl followed him soon after, and Aoshi caught a glimpse of them dancing together a minute later.

  Ven had been caught by a couple of girls who seemed determined to drag him to the dance floor, but he stood stoically where he was, and fobbed them off as smoothly and politely as only Ven could in such a situation. 

  Aoshi noticed that Kieran had already found his way to the bar, and was talking to a couple of other men there over drinks.

  He looked around.  He'd never been to the Cartoon before, but as the local rock club, it served as a regular hangout spot for Ven's group.  The group had been there once before since Aoshi had started living with Ven and Maree, but he himself had pulled out, preferring an evening in for himself.

  Now that he was feeling a little more sociable, it was actually just the kind of place Aoshi had always liked to go, back where he'd used to live.

  The club wasn't huge, but big enough to accommodate the bar, seating area, small stage and dance floor come mosh pit.  It was pretty dark in the corners, but the stage and the area near it was lit with flashing white lights, reflecting off the smoke in the air and highlighting the crazily rhythmic movements of the crowd in flickering silhouettes.  The music was loud and fast, filling the close air and vibrating in Aoshi's lungs.

  It was a good tune: the band was probably a local one, but they seemed comfortable on stage, the lead singer strumming energetically on his guitar while singing into the mic, the bassist, a girl, nodding her head in time to her music, and the drummer behind bashing out an amazing beat with flying hands.

  Aoshi moved further into the club, nearer to the crowd in front of the stage, but after noting where everyone else in his group was, he realised Maree had vanished.

  The momentary concern faded as the music drew him closer to the stage, and he found himself starting to move in time with it, nodding his head slightly and timing his steps to the infectiously heavy beat.

  As he got further forwards, further into the crowd, he noticed there was a slight parting in the mass of moving bodies, and that the people around the gap were not dancing so much as watching.

  Curious, Aoshi drew closer, and as he reached the fringes of the gap in the crowd, his eyes widened slightly and his lips parted to draw a quick breath from the hot air.

  Maree was in the midst of the parting in the crowd, dancing by herself.  Her slim, compact body moved with natural rhythm, in time with the music, her dark hair dancing a swirling counterpart to the movements of her body.  Her eyes were closed, Aoshi noticed, as if she were lost in her own world of music and movement, and her body seemed to move of its own accord.

  The dance was filled with intense energy, flowing with hard, pushing movements that seemed to repel the crowd's push, beat back even the heat and smoke in the air.  It was almost frightening to watch the crazed intensity of the girl's movement, the near-desperation in the tensed yet smoothly moving muscles of her body.  Aoshi watched with his brows subconsciously drawn together, a half-frown on his face.

  Maree's hips began to sway a little more slowly, her whole body relaxing as the music slowed to an instrumental part, and, as if mimicking the guitar's sound, Maree's hands moved up from her hips, one finger running lazily over her body as her arms went higher, and the guitar's notes reached higher with her.  As her arms stretched high over her, she turned her head in a near-flicking motion to either side, sending her plaits flying and red strips of fabric flashing in the sporadic white lights from the stage.

  Aoshi was transfixed, yet some part of him was uneasy.  Somehow, he felt that Maree's dance said more about her than anything she'd ever spoken to him about, or anything else he'd ever seen her do.  He wondered what the dance was really saying, what Maree was trying to communicate through her movement.

  The darkness seemed to surround and engulf the girl, echoing the dark clothes she wore, but the lights picked out her every turn and sway, highlighting the swirling silhouettes of her hair braids and wide black sleeves.

  As the song slammed to a finish, everyone shouted their appreciation to the stage, and Maree's dance slammed to a stop with it, before she ran one hand across her cheek and neck, damp with sweat, apparently to push her hair away from her face, and she ducked away into the crowd, out of Aoshi's sight.

  "Good dancer, isn't she?" came a voice by Aoshi's shoulder.

  Ven spoke just loud enough for Aoshi to hear him over the noise of the crowd.  Aoshi turned to him questioningly.

  "She dances because it helps her forget about stuff," he added.

  Aoshi's brows lifted slightly.  Maree wants to forget?

  Ven suddenly slapped him on the back.  "Don't worry about it, though.  And don't ask her about it.  You'll only piss her off if you do that."

  Aoshi nodded mutely.  Why was Ven telling her if Maree wouldn't want him to know?

  Ven was suddenly dragged away by three clamouring girls, all dressed seductively and smiling hopefully, none realising that they wouldn't be getting anywhere with Ven that night.

  Aoshi just shook his head, and found his way through the hot, crowded darkness to the bar.  Maybe Kieran had the right idea: a drink certainly sounded good just then.

  The dark, misty crowds swallowed Aoshi as the band started up once more.

Author's note: Hope you liked it- I know the plot seems to have slowed a little- or maybe it's just me?  I guess I've got all the future stuff in my head, so it seems a little slower to me now…  rest assured there is much to come!  *grin*

  **Oh, feedback!  I have questions for you!**  Any requests as to what side-storylines you want explored more?  I really don't mind- I have a few in mind, but I'm very open to suggestions.  Things like particular characters you want explored, you know?  Rest assured, things like Misao's dad, and her teacher, are things that _will_ be looked into.  Other stuff is open to public opinion!  ^_^

  I also want to know how you feel about a _very_ slight and _very_ modest lemony flavour to later events.  I was planning to from the start, but I realised none of you know, so I don't want to upset anyone or anything.  Let me know, kay?

  Well, I'll be back as soon as I get the next chapter done.  ^_^

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **len** (I like a relaxed Aoshi- it kinda makes his frostiness less apparent.  ^_^), **nekonomiko** (Have faith!  Everyone seems to think Maree is going to nick Aoshi…  *hangs head*  There are many forms of relationship between guys and girls…  That's all I'll say), **bee** (*hand at back of head and sheepish grin* Sorry to worry you…  I had lots of things going on, and no time or mood for this fic… It's one of those 'must be in the right frame of mind' ones…  Well, it's better now!  ^_^  Glad you're happy too!), **EK** (I will do my best!), **Lady E** (warm and cozy was the aim…  ^_^  Nice to have a bit of relaxation once in a while in a story, ne?), **Cat H** (Yeh, I was mean with that- in the first draft, they _were_ both at the beach, but didn't see each other.  Would that have been meaner? Is meaner a word?  So many questions… ^_^), **Dark Phoenix** (*shields Maree* Aw, she's not that bad!  Wait and see!  I know she seems to be a wannabe goth temptress of evil _now_… *giggle*  Cheers for taking the time to review as you went, btw!  Much appreciated!), **koala4u** (It's funny you mentioned that line, cos it's my fave line in that chapter!  ^_^  And I loved your sum-up of Aoshi- yummy hunk of emotional turmoil…  Couldn't have put it better myself!  ^_^  Thanks for the compliments… *bashful* I'm glad you like it.  It feels a little off to me at the mo, but I'm trying.  It does still feel on track, all the same… Ah, who knows? Next chapter soon hopefully!), **FlameSolo** (Thank you very much ^_^ Glad you like it *laugh*), **sophomoric genius** (The guy in the tree wasn't really meant to be anyone in particular, but I might do something with him, given the unexpected interest in him.  ^_^  Sorry for the late update- it was bad, I'm sorry.  I'll do better!  I know how it feels to have to wait ages for the next bit of story), **lebleuphenix** (Yes, I wanted to put some kind of mirror between Misao and Maree…  *grin* All part of my 'Big Plan'.  ^_^  Aoshi will recover now- journey is fully over and all…) and **Kitten Kisses** (Thanks!  A/M fluff… I don't know how close that is yet.  But I can see in my head the way events are going, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see!).

Thank you all!  Please leave your thoughts, I'd appreciate it, especially regarding my question- I'd like to know what you want.


	11. Games Afoot

Disclaimer:  Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine.  So sue me.  Or don't.  

Author's note:  MASSIVE apology: this update has been something like a century in coming, I've been working on this chapter for so long it's kind of ridiculous.  But I actually really like how it turned out in the end, so…  Well, I hope you like it, too.

  I will strictly avoid leaving that kind of a gap before updating in the future, though I had various things to deal with (exams, stupidly solid writer's block, general busy-ness).  Thank you for your support and encouragement, I really am so grateful that you've been so patient with me on this story.  

  Well, enjoy!  That's what you're here for!  ^_^

Ice and Chaos 

 **Eleventh**

  "Want to go out on Friday?"

  "You know, that'd be- oh crap, I forgot."

  "What?"

  "My dad's got this benefit thing, and he's dragging me along."

  Sou paused to think for a moment, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.  Or rather, he'd already had the idea: he just wondered what Misao would think.

  "Want me to save you?" he asked finally.

  "In what way?"  Sou could hear the intrigued smile in her voice.  He knew exactly what look would be on her face right then.  He found himself smiling, too, a little smugly.

  "I could be your knight in shining armour: go along with you.  What do you say?" he smiled.

  "That'd be fantastic, Sou!  Wait a second…  Aren't _your _parents going?"  Misao's relief turned to suspicion.

  Sou found himself scratching his cheek guiltily, despite the fact that Misao couldn't see him down the phone line.

  "Yeah…"

  "And you were asking me if I wanted to do anything that night?"  Misao started laughing.  "Now I get it," she chuckled.

  "You know I don't like trussing myself up in a suit," Sou protested.  "Besides, I'd heard from my parents that you and your dad were going, so I thought I'd try and save us both."

  "Very noble of you, Sou.  But it seems we're in this one together.  At least if the worst comes to the worst, we can cover each other's backs when we get surrounded.  We won't go down without a fight!"

  Sou's smile broadened.  "Just what I was thinking, Misao."

  "So, you'll be 'trussed up in a suit'?"

  Sou sighed.  "Unfortunately."

  He could practically hear Misao thinking.  He waited, wondering what she was up to.  

  "You know, it doesn't have to be any old suit…" she said at last.

  "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

  "Well, let's just say I've thought of a way to brighten up the evening a little."

  Sou didn't know whether to be intrigued or worried.  Misao had a knack for weird ideas, sometimes.  At other times, she could be positively ingenious.

  "Don't worry, I'll take care of it.  Just keep Wednesday's post-school hours free for a bit of shopping," she added mysteriously.

  "Okay," agreed Sou slowly.  His smile remained, despite himself.  He had a feeling Misao would succeed in making Friday fun.  She had a way of brightening up most days.

  Sou was still smiling to himself and shaking his head as he hung up.

  Ven sat watching TV as his sister drew.  The news was on.  Ven liked to keep abreast of things: he always had.

  Maree sat on the other end of the sofa to her brother, glancing up at him occasionally.  He was sitting quietly, arms folded in a comfortable, rather than a threatened or threatening way, eyes forward.  Some people found it hard to sit still for very long.  Ven could sit in almost exactly the same position for hours.  He rarely felt restless.

  He was used to his sister's presence, and the way she glanced up at him that way as she drew.

  Neither spoke.  The low sounds of the news hummed through the large space in the building, filling the hollowest levels of the silence.  Maree's carefully moving pencil filled another layer.  

  Minutes slipped easily by.

  Maree finished off her brother's usual calm face, and began to add in the faint outline of a gentle figure behind him.  The figure had long dark hair and a smooth young face, with eyes closed in some form of sadness.  Her slender arms reached out as if to hold Ven.  The wings that sprouted gracefully from her back were fainter yet than her body, barely visible in lines of grey lead on the clean paper.

  Aoshi walked in, making his way across the living area to the kitchen, his path taking him behind the sofa where the siblings sat quietly.

  Aoshi could be heard taking a glass from a cupboard and pouring a drink, before he walked back to stand behind the sofa.  He stood there in silence for a minute, watching the TV with Ven, before he went back to his room.

  Ven kept watching the news.  Maree let her pencil rest on her paper for a while.

  "We're going to the Cartoon again on Friday.  You gonna come?" Ven asked.

  Aoshi walked with a long, easy stride along the pavement.  "Sure," he said finally.  He looked up at the clouds that scudded across the sky, miles overhead.  Where visible, the sky was a mellower, heavier blue than the cornflower of high summer.  The breeze that urged the pair on was not too cold, but hardly warm.  Aoshi felt goose bumps rise on the back of his neck as an extra strong gust whirled past him.

  He reached up to pull up his collar.

  "Have you had much going on here lately?"

  Ven never played dumb.  "A little.  There are some guys from Reigate who like to cause trouble now and then.  Haven't seen them in a while, though."

  Aoshi just nodded.

  Ven's leather jacket flapped back as the breeze strengthened and fell away into a gentle whisper once more.

  "Wanna tell me what happened yet?"

  Ven had a way of asking direct questions in a very unthreatening manner.  Aoshi knew he didn't have to answer.  Ven knew it too.

  Aoshi shook his head, but it was a thoughtful shake, rather than a denial.  "I guess there's no point staying somewhere when there's no one to stay for."

  Silence fell between them as Ven accepted and deciphered the reply.  A cloud skittered across the fringes of the sun, making the light fall dim for a few seconds.

  "I guessed it must be something like that."  

  Aoshi only stared at the pavement, brow low, an unreadable look on his face.

  Ven sighed suddenly, his tone moving forward.  "But you know, you can stick around here.  Long as you want.  No worries.

  "It's not like anyone has to only have one family their whole life.  Just make a new one."  

  Aoshi felt his footsteps stop short.  Ven kept walking, shoving his hands into his pockets as he moved ahead with that easy, long stride of his.  Aoshi stared at the back of his head for a moment, scrutinizing his dark hair as if searching for an answer to something.

  Ven stopped a few paces ahead, and half-turned to look at Aoshi.  "Aren't you coming?"

  Aoshi let a small snorted breath escape his nose as a curious half-smile tugged at his lips.  He let his solid stride take him after Ven.

  "You look smoother than grease itself."

  Sou smiled a little confusedly.  "Is that a compliment?"

  Misao grinned at him enthusiastically.  "Of course it is!  Now come on, sweep the hat off, show me what you can do!"  Her sparkling blue-green eyes watched him as he nervously kept his smile in place.

  "I really don't think…."

  Misao shook her head at him and grinned.  "I was only kidding, I know you're not much of an exhibitionist, despite all my ploys to make you that way."

  She grabbed his hand and tugged him out to his car.

  They were soon on their way to the benefit Misao had hated the thought of only a week earlier.

  The main reception room was enormous, and full of people in black tie get-up, as well as women in elegant evening gowns.  A huge chandelier glittered and sparkled way above the heads of the crowd, sending tiny rainbow spots skittering lightly across the walls and ceiling prettily.

  Misao didn't stop to be impressed: she'd seen this kind of thing enough times before.  She'd be bored and annoyed already if it weren't for Sou's company.  He didn't often attend these things, but when he did, it made Misao feel far more able to bear it all for an evening.

  They'd barely entered the room before Misao lead Sou to the dance floor, and Sou took the reigns from there, as he always did, a perfect gentleman as he lead his lady through the dance.  Misao's dress was akin to a Victorian styled gown, with full sleeves and sweeping skirts, as well as a wide off the shoulder neckline that accentuated her creamy skin and allowed room for her hair, which she'd arranged half swept up, the rest in glossy ringlets that fell dark and heavy and shining against her back.

  She looked absolutely stunning: the belle of the ball, truly.

  Sou's top hat and tails matched his partner's style of clothing perfectly, and Sou couldn't help grinning widely at the fact that one of Misao's impulsive ideas had actually worked: amazingly well, in fact.

  The attention they were receiving was pretty flattering: young men kept turning to look at Misao as she swept by, taking in her beautiful azure eyes and sweet, enthusiastic smile, while young ladies watched Sou with interest as he guided his dark-haired beauty effortlessly through the steps of their dance.

  It only made the picture more perfect that Misao's dress was a deep rich blue that brought out the darker hues of those sparkling eyes of hers.

  One, two, three dances flew by, along with pauses for a little champagne, for the pair of smiling friends without their noticing one pair of eyes, in particular, giving one of them more attention than anyone else in the room.

  It was as the third dance ended that the young man approached and requested Misao's hand, bowing politely to Sou in apology and flashing Misao a wide grin.  He could only be described as dashing: with glimmering blond hair, shining green eyes and a well-cut suit that took full advantage of his lean figure.

  Sou, while a little surprised, allowed the cut-in, and went back to the wall to lean easily against the ivory plaster and watch the show as it played out on the dance floor.

  Misao was easily traceable, a shorter, raven-haired beauty in soft, deep blue amidst a crowd of women in black and white, red and gold dresses.  Every now and then, tiny crystals in her jet hair would flash in the light of the chandelier, looking like stars in the sky against her dark locks, which swung in heavy coils as she turned in the movements of the dance. 

  Her partner was almost as striking.

  He led Misao with easy grace through the dance, his hands grasping her little waist gently and alighting upon her bared shoulder with a feather-light touch.  His head was slightly inclined so that his face gazed down into Misao's, and his smile was free and pleasant-seeming.

  His golden hair made him appear almost angelic.

  The Cartoon was busier than usual that evening.

  The reason was soon apparent.

  Ven set a steadying hand on Matt's shoulder, and Matt allowed some of the intense dislike to subside from the expression on his face.  Kieran looked unimpressed, but unwilling to act on his feelings.  Ethan only stared coldly, and Maree stood by his side, looking small and dark and fierce beside his tall aloofness.

  For a fleeting moment, Aoshi wondered if he usually looked the way Ethan looked just then: cold and distant.  He probably did.  He didn't really care.

  He spotted the group from the direction of the stares of the people around him.

  Near the bar, on the fringes of the crowds in front of the stage, stood a group of four young men, all laughing loudly at something and holding pints in their hands.  They seemed normal enough, really.

  But they were not welcome: especially not when Ven and his group were there.

  As the group by the bar caught sight of Ven and those with him, their laughter died away into the throbbing beat of the band's rock music, and the hostility in the air became almost instantly palpable.  It pulsated through the smoky dimness of the room in time to the angry music from the stage, though the crowd jumped on, glasses were still lifted and drained and conversations went ahead unhindered.

  It was only the few involved who felt the rising antagonism in the shady closeness of the Cartoon.

  As the man who had been speaking to Sou moved away with a genial farewell, the younger man blinked.  He searched the dance floor with his placid grey-blue gaze, but he couldn't see Misao.  

  The dance came to an end, and Sou felt a slight anxiety crease his smooth brow.

  "Come with me."

  "Where are we going?" Misao asked curiously.  Her ocean-coloured eyes kept track of the expressions that played across the face of her green-eyed companion.  He didn't answer right away.

  Before Misao knew it, the sounds of the ballroom had faded away behind, as the young man with her led her to a small alcove in one of the grand hallways that adjoined the giant reception room.

  Misao vaguely heard her full skirts rustle as she found herself pressed against a curtained wall.  The thick red velvet cushioned her back with pleasant softness, and Misao wondered what exactly was happening.  Her feet felt a little tired from the dancing and her head a little fuzzy from the champagne she'd had more than one glass of already that evening.

  It was when a hand slid smoothly around her waist that Misao's attention snapped back into focus somewhat.

  His body leaned slightly against Misao's, and his head dipped ever so slightly to capture her gaze.

  "What are you-"

  Misao's sentence died on her lips as the young man's free hand moved to trace a line delicately up her arm, over the pale curve of her shoulder, up her neck and along the soft curve her cheek, which was blushing a slight rose, whether from the warmth of the hall, the exercise of the dance or something else, only she knew.

  "You are _so _beautiful…"  

  Misao took a quick, surprised breath as the man lowered his face to Misao's.

Author's note:  Came back with a cliffie, it seems.  ^_^  I like cliffies, though I won't expect you to, so sorry for that.  But hey, it's exciting, isn't it?  I thought it was about time I got the pace back into gear, you see.  Hope you liked it.  ^_^

  Well, it should get pretty exciting from here on in, really.  For a while, at least.  I still don't know how long exactly this fic will be, but I'm thinking we're probably around the halfway mark, or close to it.

  Well, let me know your thoughts!  And no flames on the situation with Misao, okay?  I mean, this is what cliffies are about- not knowing how the scene actually turns out yet…  *wink*  *cackle of glee*  ^_^

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **FlameSolo** (Yes, I wanted to put Misao in Maree's place in that dance…  Twas not to be, I guess.  But fluff and stuff has to be on the horizon, right? *grin*), **Cat H** (Thanks for the note about Misao's photo and the line- I'm glad you saw it the way I wanted it seen, you know?  ^_^  And I'm very glad you have faith in my fic's couplings.  ^_^  Few do, it seems!  And yes, more of Sou in this chapter- hope you liked it.  I love Sou!  *glomps poor defenceless smiling guy* ^___^), **ceres17** (Yes, only the three of them are RK characters.  That's a deliberate decision from me: there are squillions of fics with loads of cast members- which is cool, definitely, and I have other fics doing the same thing- but that's why I wanted something a bit different, that's focused on a specific pair/trio of characters.  Sorry if you don't like it, but that's what this fic is and how I want it, so I hope you like it all the same ^_^), **nekonomiko** (Yes, left up to me!  *grin*  I have a couple of ideas of what to do with Maree…  Though I don't know if the originally intended one is one that I can actually get away with now…  Mou, maybe I let the sexual tension become too apparent, slight as it is?  *sigh*  We'll see, I guess! I thank you for the thoughts on how to make Maree more liked, though, thank you for that! ^_^), **bee** (Yes, I like a bit of intensity now and then… ^_^  And thank you SO much for not bashing Maree, and sticking up for her!  I know what you mean: I'm actually afraid to do a lot of what I wanted to do with this fic, just cos I'm scared that readers will assume the worst and stop reading it!  *sigh*  I end up putting in all these careful comforting assurances every chapter… *bigger sigh* Ah well.  But thank you Very Much.  ^_^), **sophomoric genius** (Well don't worry about the lemony stuff- it'll be very safe, easily PG-13 at most.  ^_^  I won't ruin this story with a big fat lemon!  And don't worry, Sou's still here!  I love him too much to leave him hanging.  ^_^  Thanks for the compliments, and for encouraging me *big smile*), **Dark Phoenix** (Okay, I'll try not to piss you off.  ^_^  Besides, how'dya now she's a wannabe?  *grin* Just kidding, just kidding!  Hope you continue to like the story despite any Mary-Sue inclinations that may inadvertently and accidentally arise… *nervous sweatdrop*), **koala4u** (Yes, thanks for the note, I wanted to get Aoshi and Maree and Ven established but now we have some more Sou/Misao time.  But you were absolutely right, balance was slipping a little.  ^_^  Thanks for the prompt and encouragement!  And don't worry: I would NEVER add in lemony content for the sake of sex.  Ugh, I hate fics like that.  This'll be very slight, and only pertaining to the storyline and what-not.  Your thoughts on the phone number scene did make sense to me, cos that was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote it: about our second instinct being the one we kid ourselves into thinking is our first instinct.  ^_^  It does sound complicated when it's written down like that…  *dazed*  Thank you for your review, anyway: it was so encouraging, thank you!  ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too!), **JJ** (Don't worry, any lemony stuff will be sure to avoid undesirable pairings.  That much I can promise.  I don't even know how far off it is yet, anyway!  ^_^  Thanks for your encouragement, as well- I hope you continue to enjoy my story *hopeful grin*), **AiteanE** (Yes, it slowed a bit, didn't it?  I guess I wanted some breathing space, though I think it fell a bit short.  Oh well: it picks up again now, I hope you feel it and approve!  ^_^  I guess slowing down makes the acceleration more fun.  *grin*  Yes, the things you mentioned that need developing are in fact the point of this fic, so it's one of those 'all in due time' things.  But all will be revealed, that much is assured!), **Kmye-chan** (Glad you like Maree anyway!  Don't worry, she'll be okay in the long run in terms of 'possible spanner in the A/M works' speculation.  Thank you for the compliments!  *big grin*  You were so encouraging!!  ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter as well!), **EK** (*grin*  Your two cents worth are here responded to: a reunion is inevitable, has to be!  But I won't reveal when, cos that'd be a big spoiler, and that's no fun.  But I _will_ say I'm not planning for it to be very far off…  ^_^  And the back stories thing is one that will be an ongoing thing, the main ideas of this story are the details of the character's backgrounds.  So it's a 'wait and see' one again!  ^_^), **Avari Songwater** (No such thing as too much luck when you've been an awful writer and not updated in so long…  *repentant*  Thank you for your wonderful comments though!  And as to Ven and Maree's sibling history: *nod* duly noted.  I think you're right on that one- hence a little bit for just them two in this chapter.  Hope you liked it, anyway!), **len** (Cheers for the note on Maree- I was really pretty chuffed at how you perceive her, cos that's just how I wanted her to seem, kinda complex, and hard to make out.  ^_^  *scrunches up nose* It's kinda hard to make her that way, but hey.  Fits the story.  ^_^  More light will be shed on her, don't worry: I've got a couple of different ideas I'm toying with for her, so watch this space! *grin*), **Kitten Kisses** (^_^  Thank you!! Your enthusiasm is much appreciated!) and **Big Rikku fan** (Thanks for the note on lemons- I'll keep that in mind.  Though this will be a very modest lemon.  ^_^  Thank you, I'll try to keep it up!  *bashes writer's block in the head with a stick*).

Thank you all again for your encouragement!  Please leave your thoughts, I'll die of lack of motivation otherwise *glares at exams that take her time away from fic-writing*

*happy dance despite it all- heck, she finally updated at last!*  ^_^


	12. Choose to Remember

Disclaimer:  The cast of Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me.  

Author's note:  Right, down to business.  *flexes fingers and cackles wildly*  Ooh, you guys just won't see this one coming…  *grin*  I hope to surprise and maybe even gratify some people now…  (and didn't I update in good time this week?  Yes I did!  *proud smile* ^_^ )

  Onwards!  Enjoy!

Ice and Chaos 

 **Twelfth**

  _Memory is a strange thing.  You can completely forget something ever happened, but then something you see or hear can trigger it in your mind, and you remember it as if it happened only yesterday.  You can't control the moments when your memories choose to leap to the front of your thoughts._

_  Sometimes I think my life would be easier if I could have my memory erased.  Or most of it, anyway._

_  But then I remember the people I smile or cry with, or the people I no longer have with me, and I know I would never, ever want to forget them.  Now and then, just stopping to remember a person's face, or something they once said to me, or something we used to laugh about, is what keeps me going._

_  I hate and love my memories._

  Misao could see nothing but the young man's face moving with easy certainty down to hers, his lips ready to meet her own.

  _Aoshi…  Where are you?_

  Misao barely had time to wonder where the sudden thought came from before a gasp nearby sent her and the young man holding her springing apart.

  A boy and two girls of about Misao's age stood a little way down the hall, their gazes fixed, scandalised, on the couple before them.  One of the girls had her mouth in a silent 'O', while the other just stared.  The boy winked at the young man stood by Misao approvingly.

  Misao was saved when Sou suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her elbow.

  "You should probably get back to the dance now," he suggested smilingly, tugging her carefully from the other young man's lingering touch on her waist.

  "I think your father was looking for you, Angel," he added to the blond-haired man, who nodded, and walked stiffly away, an unreadable expression on his face.  As he reached the doorway to the ballroom, he turned long enough to send Misao an apologetic look, followed by a belying grin.  Misao was still trying to figure out what exactly had been happening.

  Sou led her gently away, past the trio who still stood and stared, the word 'gossip' hanging in the air like a vengeful ghost.

  Misao soon found herself seated in a far corner of the ballroom, Sou sat by her with his hand as a warm, secure touch on her arm.

  Whispers had reached a group of girls nearby, who looked from Misao to Angel, stood on the other side of the vast hall.  

  Misao suddenly couldn't even summon the energy to make her anger reach her face.

  "Are we staying?"  Maree's question seemed too quiet, but Ven heard her perfectly.  Almost as if he were expecting her to ask such a question.

  "Yes."

  Maree stepped closer to her brother, falling in beside and slightly behind him, positioned like a shoulder angel, dressed in black and looking small and pale-faced in the misty air of the rock bar.  Her eyes fell on Ven's face, though he was not looking at her.  Maree's hands pressed restlessly together in a nervous gesture that Aoshi had not seen the like of from her before.  Her deep red top seemed suddenly flimsy and pointlessly aesthetic, her plaits an occupation for anxious hands, her eyes too old in a face suddenly too young.

  Aoshi finally began to understand Maree.

  Matt looked decidedly aggravated as he stood stolidly on the other side of Ven. The taller youth's deep brown hair reflected the flickering lights from the stage, which played over his dark head with alternating gleams of chestnut-tinted light, now white, now blue, now red.

  Ven's eyes remained strangely passive, while something about his mouth tightened just a fraction.

  "We'll ignore it."

  Matt looked ready to protest, but one unruffled, though somehow _needing_, look from Ven silenced him.

  The group moved into the crowded dimness of the Cartoon.

  The hour had grown later and the gossip bored and dormant when Sou suggested they leave.  Trust occasions and people like these to snatch at the first hint of a rumour they came across.  At least they were easily tired of something that was, really, so petty as what had almost happened with Misao and Angel.  Still.  Misao had wanted to lift her chin defiantly to the room for what had been speculated about her, but she felt too… tired.  Why did she have to be her father's daughter?

  She was just allowing Sou to lead her to the main entrance of the building when her father appeared.

  "Please allow me to take my daughter home, Soujiro."  The man barely glanced at Sou as he spoke.

  The younger man glanced with concern at Misao, who stood staring straight back at her father.  Through his gentle touch on her back, Sou could feel Misao straighten her spine and saw her lift her head with staunch pride.  Sou felt a wave of pride himself in his dear, hapless, unwavering friend.  He released her, receiving her unspoken message that told him only so much: _I can handle this by myself._

  Misao walked away with her father, and Sou leaned against the wall near the doors, wondering if he would get the chance to speak to someone in particular that night.

  Someone whom he didn't want making moves on Misao.

  Aoshi found himself stood by Ethan, who leaned against a wall at a slight distance from the blaring speakers on the stage, tall and indifferent, separated from the thrumming intensity of the crowd of dancers.

  "Hey, Aoshi."

  The ice-blue-eyed stare turned to watch the speaker, but Ethan didn't seem inclined to say any more without prompting.

  "You prefer distance, Ethan?" he observed at last.

  Ethan spared Aoshi a glance.  "I don't generally like crowds.  Not ones as tense as this, anyway.  I'm half waiting for someone to burst into a rendition of bloody 'S Club Party'."

  Aoshi felt himself approach the edge of a smirk.  "Those the guys Ven told me about, then?"

  "I'll assume that much: there aren't any other guys I know about who can piss Ven off the way they do."

  Aoshi let the pause lengthen, dwelling for a moment on the information in Ethan's statement.

  "Why do they cause so much trouble to Ven?"

  Ethan's glance was a split second longer that time.  He raised a hand as if lifting a cigarette, but hesitated and pushed his hair back instead.  "If he hasn't gone into it, I won't."

  "I see."

  "Don't get me wrong," another glance, "It isn't because of some big conspiracy.  I just can't be bothered to go into it- hell knows most of us have forgotten where it all began.  It's one of those 'old grudges die hard' things."

  "I thought it was 'old habits die hard'."

  Ethan made his hand into a shape that would normally hold a cigarette, flashing a half-grin, before dropping his arm back to his side.  "They are one and the same, my friend.  They are one and the same."

  "You never told me you knew a girl like _that_, Sou," came a voice from behind the brown-haired boy, as he made his way out to his car.

  The gravel crunched under his feet as he turned to level his grey-blue gaze on the speaker.

  "Angel.  Why did you do that?" he said carefully.

  "I thought she was beautiful.  I wanted her near me.  Is that hard to understand?" he replied genially.

  "You only just met her, Angel."

  The blond-haired boy cocked his head to one side, watching Sou.  "Some people believe in love in first sight."  He smiled.

  Sou pushed back a frown.  "How have you been?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

  "Fine, fine.  My dad's company is richer than ever, I'm still minding my manners like a dutiful son and I've just met Misao.  Couldn't be better, really."  He seemed happy enough as he ticked off his list of reasons to smile.

  Something about his words didn't fit right.  Something in them didn't stick, and hung aimlessly in the air between them.  Sou had some idea what it could be, but this was hardly the time or place to discuss it.  Besides, Angel seemed to want to pretend it didn't exist.  Fine, Sou could respect that.

  "It's strange that we haven't really spoken in so long," he observed without thinking.  The words came out sounding as if they'd been spoken by a mourning ghost from the past.  Neither young man really felt that way.  

  The words joined Angel's in the empty air.

  Finally, Angel reached out to place a hand on Sou's shoulder, and Sou looked up in surprise to come face to face with glassy green eyes.  Those eyes…  They flashed with some questionable intent, but something shifted uneasily further down in their emerald depths.

  Something wasn't right about Angel.

  Sou wondered what to say.

  Angel saved him the trouble.  "We should talk again soon, then."

  "Oh…" Sou smiled in a reflexive action, while searching for an appropriate reply.  He didn't even notice his left foot tap against the ground, as if preparing him for a fast getaway.

  Angel suddenly released the shorter boy, and sauntered off.  He flashed a grin back over his shoulder, and called, "You should bring Misao again, too!" before vanishing into the darkness of the far side of the car park.

  Sou stood, unmoving, a moment longer, before heading for his car.

  "Why do they _have_ to keep turning up like that?  They _know _they shouldn't be there!  They think they can stick their prattish group right in my face, and get away with it?  No way in _hell_ is that going to happen!"

  Aoshi had wandered out for a drink before bed when he heard words spoken in a raised voice.  He almost didn't recognise quiet, collected Ven's voice.  Aoshi caught the low sound of a quiet reply to Ven's angry words.

  Ven spoke again.

  "It's _them _asking for war, here.  I'm sick of it, Maree, and I'm surprised that you aren't."

  Another low murmur for a while.

  Ven's voice quietened a little by the time Maree had finished speaking.  She seemed to have had a little more to say that time.

  "Yes, I know, I know…"  A heavy sigh.  "God knows I don't want to go through that- or any of you lot, either.  You and the others are more important to me than that, I wouldn't risk it...  I don't know how Aoshi does it, to be honest."  Ven sounded tired more than anything then.

  Aoshi's feet took a couple of subconscious steps closer to the door to the yard out back, where it had become apparent that Ven and Maree were talking.  His heart seemed to have stopped, skipped along a couple of beats, stopped again.

  He could just catch Maree's response.  "They were all killed, weren't they?"

  Ven must have nodded, because there was a pause as Maree's question hung in the air.  She spoke again.

  "I guessed it must be something like that, he wouldn't have travelled without them…" Her voice held a level of sorrow that Aoshi had not expected from her, though he hardly knew why.

  "He's been through our worst nightmare, basically," said Ven wearily.

  "So walk away from it.  Forget about this.  Or the same thing will happen to us, eventually.  Matt.  Kieran.  Ethan.  You and me.  Just leave it alone: it isn't worth the risk," said Maree flatly.  Aoshi wondered what kind of look was on her face right then.

  Ven just sighed heavily again.

  Aoshi forced his feet to take him to his room.  He didn't need reminders.

  He sat down heavily on the end of his bed.  Depression can be a sudden and unbeatable force at times.

  _I don't need reminders,_ he repeated to himself.

  _I need Misao._

  The thought turned up as a wild card in his mind.  But it stuck.  God, how it stuck.

  It was like a revelation from the past, a memory suddenly becoming the future.  Visions of shining black hair and sparkling blue-green eyes whispered with the fluidity of silk at the fringes of Aoshi's mind, and he couldn't shy away from them.  A sweet voice, long silent, woke in his thoughts, and asked him why we can't just forget it all for while.  She told him he didn't need a reason.

  Aoshi reached for the slip of paper on his bedside table.

Author's note:  *gasp*  What a cliffhanger!  What an evil writer!  Wait… that's me…  ^_^  (I'm assuming you remember what the slip of paper is, by the way)  But don't worry, everyone!  I've already written the next chapter, so there is no risk at all of having to wait forever and a day to find out what happens next.  ^_^  I've had such a burst of the 'Ice and Chaos mood', I wrote this chapter, the next and started the one after that all in the space of about four days.  Very unlike me!

  *jumps up and punches the air*  I have defeated the exam blues!  Yeah!

  Hope you liked this chapter, anyhoo!  And before anyone asks:

  THIS IS NOT THE END.  Or not very NEAR the end, I mean.  What, you think I'd leave out the rest of Aoshi's past, sweep aside the photography teacher, conveniently brush away Angel?  NO!  'Tis not to be, Barnabas!  We SHAll go to the ball!  *capers about*  Okay, I'm losing it now…

  Leave a review!  Please!  ^_^

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **ceres17** (well Maree wasn't around much this chapter, really…  So I hope you aren't annoyed at her for now.  ^_^), **sarah** (Thank you for leaving a review, and for your thoughts (I'm really lazy too, so no worries!).  ^_^  I'm glad to find someone who doesn't hate Maree- and I'm very glad you think she's oniony.  ^_^  And thanks for the note on the living room scene- I enjoy indulging in pensive non-dialogue moments now and then.  Hope to see you again ^_^), **koala4u** (*glomp*  Thank you for the support!  I've picked up speed on my writing now, for a while at least, so it's okay, but it's great to know you aren't annoyed at the long pauses before.  ^_^  *giggles at the 'go Misao!' comment*  Ah, but that blond shouldn't count his chickens…  *grin*  You have summer school?  That sucks.  *offers chocolate*  Chocolate relieves the pain.  Oh yes it does.  *munches on her own bar* ^_^ I hope the work doesn't get you down too much), **Falling rain** (Thanks!  Oh- *hands over a hankie*  Here.  What with another cliffie, I thought you might want it…), **len** (Ah, and you didn't have to wait long!  ^_^  As for all your questions…  No spoilers!  *grin*  Sorry, but I'm adopting a strict no-spoiler policy.  You'll just have to wait and see!), **Cat H** (The green-eyed man, yes…  *rubs hands together gleefully*  Wait and see, my friend, wait and see…  *grin*  As for Aoshi and Misao…  Next chapter *should* bring something, shouldn't it?  ^_^ ), **Kmye-chan** (Thank you for the note on pacing.  ^_^  It's quite nice to use a style that is slower like this- I haven't even attempted it before, so I'm glad you like it.  Yes, Misao isn't much of a one for the kind of party her dad's dragged her to, but then she has Sou's company and her clothing diversion, so she's made an exception.  That was how I reasoned.  Ah yes, the reunion scene should be fun between Aoshi and Misao…  ^_^  Watch this space is all I can say, really.  ^_^  You know, you're right about the spacing thing- it's a general rule to leave only one space, but apparently you _can _leave two.  It's just not normal.  But then I'm not normal.  ^_^  I actually tried to type this chapter with only one space, and I kept forgetting so often that in the end I said 'screw it' and went back to two spaces.  *sheepish grin*  But you are right, so I'll just apologise for my weakness for two spaces and hope it doesn't annoy you too much. *munches cookies gratefully* ), **battousai rk8520** (No spoilers, wait and see!  Though I don't think Aoshi will let things stay the way they are with Misao without a fight.  ^_^  Glad you like it, anyway!), **Misao Mei Mei** (You'll have to wait and see, sorry!  Thanks, though! ^_^), **FlameSolo** (*grin* glad you liked the cliffie, mean as it was.  Does that mean you liked this chapter's cliffie, too?  *chuckle*  I'm getting way too fond of cliffhangers.  *shakes head at self*  very bad.  But very fun!  ^_^  As for that man…  More ahead, that much is guaranteed.), **Crystallis* Chandalline** (Laziness excused: I'm incredibly lazy myself, so I'm not gonna tell you off for it!  ^_^  Thanks for the compliments *blushing smile*  I love descriptions, I tend to get a little carried away with things like the elements- I love turning on the rain machine- and descriptions of light and dark and textures…  I can't help myself!  But you like it, so I'm glad.  ^_^  Yes, look forward to an Aoshi/Misao reunion!), **bee** (Yes, things started dragging, hence why I'm determinedly moving forward into the next phase of the story…  Sorry for it feeling slow, but I'm not putting in anything that doesn't matter, even if it seems that way.  I just prefer not to give the game away at first glance (as you may have already noticed… *sheepish grin*).  But rest assured, all characters do indeed have a part to play.), **EK** (Just as it should be then!  ^_^), **lebleuphenix** (*big smile*  Thank you very much for your review, you said so many things that made me really happy to be writing this story.  ^_^  Sensing action…  I don't know, different people have different ideas of action, so I'll leave it up to you to decide if your premonition was on target.  Don't worry, I won't hold off the Aoshi/Misao reunion much longer, promise.  ^_^), **nekonomiko** (*grin*  Don't worry, whatever mischief I get up to, I won't try and get Aoshi and Maree to do anything naughty.  ^_^  I'm not THAT horrible!  I won't forget the working parents- my own mum and dad remind me often enough that I'm a lazy student when they come in from work and I've done pretty much nothing all day except maybe write some fanfiction… *guilty*  I'll work harder!!  ^_^) and **imaninz** (No, he doesn't know does he?  But he's still unforgivable, and if there isn't such a word as madder, there jolly well should be.  *nods decisively*  ^_^  But as you see, Sou didn't leave Misao to the wolves.  He's too nice to do that.  ^_^  Good old Sou!).

  Thank you all for your reviews, I felt so motivated when I read them!  That and the final demise of my exams made writing more a lot easier than it has been recently.  Thanks for all your support.  ^_^

  Onwards, then!  Until next time…  *wink*


	13. Like You're Holding Me Now

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me.

Author's note: I actually did mean to post this sooner, but I got caught up with other things, plus I kept reading over and changing little bits and pieces of this chapter- I wanted to get it right.  I hope you like it.

  Oh, and- **WARNING!  Lemony goodness ahead.  Though very modest lemony goodness.  ^_^**  (this would be an R rated fic otherwise!)

  There, you're all warned and all set- no flames now, let's go!  Enjoy!

Ice and Chaos 

 **Thirteenth**  

  _I don't think there is such a thing as coincidence.  I don't believe in luck, either.  I think that most things just happen.  They just happen.  You walk out of the door not knowing that if you'd stopped to grab a tissue, you would've crossed the road a second later and been killed by a truck.  You accidentally push aside someone in the street, not knowing that your fleeting carelessness pushed them that tiny bit further, far enough for them to put a bullet in their head that evening.  You get home at the end of the day, not realising that you will enter the front door only to be told that someone you love is dead._

_  Just like that, things happen.  There's no reason for it, no cosmic, godly explanation or excuse for it.  _

_  Things just happen._

  The room was too quiet.  The moonlight was absent for once: clouds hid its comforting silver glow away from human eyes that were yet open to the empty night sky, while the rest of the world slept in peace.  One such pair of open eyes watched the dark sky with an unreadable blue-green gaze, as a single tear dropped from black lashes to trace a mournful line down a pale cheek.

  _Mother…  My mother…_

  The girl's hand held a photo: a single old photo, showing a woman by the sea, her dark hair blowing in the salty breeze, a strange kind of smile on her face.  In her arms, she held a tiny child: a little girl.  Clouds had gathered on the horizon of the picture.

  The tiny slip of paper was in his hand, and he did the unthinkable thing that his mind had dwelt on for long enough to force anyone else to the edge of madness: he went to the phone, thankfully cordless, took it to his room, and, sitting heavily on the end of the bed, Aoshi dialled the number.

  She couldn't stay in her room.  It was too dark, too cold, too quiet.  It was too easy to cry here.

  As she picked up her jacket from the chair by her desk, letting the photo fall to the smooth, empty surface, she paused by the phone on her bedside table.

  It lay unmoving- it did not ring.

  _If only I could talk to him…_

  Misao opened one huge window, and slipped out into the cloudy night as the first few drops of rain began to fall from the melancholy night sky.  She pushed the window closed behind her.

  As the girl disappeared around the side of the house to the driveway, the phone began to ring in the empty room.

  Aoshi leant his forehead into the open palm of his free hand as he listened to the calling tone ring once… twice… thrice…

  It had rung five times before Aoshi realised Misao may not even answer, may not be there or be asleep.  The possibility of that hadn't even occurred to him before.

  As the answer service clicked on, Misao's unmistakable voice told him to leave a message.  Just hearing her recorded voice on the phone made something inside Aoshi's stomach go light and something in his throat tighten a little.

  He didn't leave a message.  He hung up quickly before the tone could beep and catch him in the act of the call.

  The phone was dropped to the bed, where it bounced slightly against the mattress, and then lay still like a broken toy.

  Aoshi didn't care that he could hear rain beginning to patter lightly against the tall windows of the old building, or that it was well past midnight.

  He was going for a walk.

  The streets were empty and the shadows too dark, the streetlights too bright.  Sheets of light rain sluiced through the heavy air to the unyielding pavements, striking the ground with a mournful, futile pattering.  The rain on the ground reflected the streetlights' brightness like thousands of tiny diamonds set into the tarmac.

  Misao walked slowly, her jacket hugged tightly around her slim frame, ignoring the way the rain had found its way to her pale cheek, or how it began to trickle slowly in a warm trail down the back of her neck.

  She just wanted this world to herself for a little while: this realm of dark and light, of lonely streets and falling rain.

  Yet somewhere within, a part of her wanted only to share this world with someone, someone who cared.  She missed her mother so much sometimes.

  Sometimes her sadness was beyond tears.

  Sometimes she almost couldn't breathe.

  Street after street welcomed her passively, barely noticing her passing footsteps on their cold pavements.  She kept walking.

  He hadn't gone far when he saw the small, hunched figure walking towards him from the opposite end of the street.  Small, with long dark hair slick with rain, and arms that were folded close around her slim frame.

  Somehow, he just knew.  He knew by the way his breath caught in his throat; by the way his heart skipped a beat.

  "Misao."  

  His voice carried strangely through the rain.

  The girl ahead froze, and her head lifted slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe what she'd heard.  As her face lifted, her eyes rose and suddenly, they were stood staring at each other.

  "Aoshi?"  The word sounded small and amazed as it fell from her lips.

  The plateau held as they kept gazing at each other, not even thinking about the thing that some would call a coincidence that had brought them together again at last.  Chance was too slight for moments like this.  Something else was at work, but not even that elusive force mattered to the pair in question as they watched each other through the falling rain.

  He hadn't changed.  He wore the same trench coat he'd worn before; his eyes were still pale and icy, his stance still tall and aloof, his jaw still set in the same proud-looking way.

  But he'd spoken her name, and she'd looked up to see the person she'd given up daring to hope to see again, the person she'd that moment been longing to be near again.

  And there he was, right in front of her, real as can be: he was no figment of her imagination; the rain had plastered his dark hair to his head, and it trickled down his face.  The elements had no such power against ghosts or images in our heads.

  He spoke again.

  "Can we forget it all for a while?"

  Misao heard her words of weeks past echo in his voice in a strange tone, a little strained, a little soft.  Her eyes widened at the question, then a gentle look spread across her face.  So: he has understood what she meant when she'd spoken those words before.  She found herself nodding slowly in reply.

  Further questions could wait.

  They both took the first step in the same moment.  And the second.

  Slowly but surely, the space between them lessened, and as they approached each other, the message within Aoshi's question became crystal clear, and they knew exactly the kind of need they had for each other at that moment.  It didn't have to be explained: it had been there since they'd met that first time, since Misao had first laughed while Aoshi first ignored her, since Aoshi had first melted in the face of Misao's blazing fire and they'd forgotten rules, boundaries and petty social requirements and allowed themselves the safety and glory of falling into each other's arms.

  And now, in the falling rain and the darkness, in the empty street of a sleeping town, they forgot those restrictions once more in their face of their mutual desires, and their mutual pain.

  Aoshi's fingers reached to touch Misao's rain-soaked cheek, while Misao brought slow-moving hands up Aoshi's sides, slipping them around to his back to urge him closer.

  They stood in silence, motionless, for a moment.  Misao closed her eyes briefly, savouring the warm solidity of Aoshi's embrace, and the comfort and strength it gave her.  Aoshi lowered his head to rest his chin lightly on Misao's dark head of damp hair, an almost pained expression on his face.  He'd wanted this so much…

  Misao's brows drew together as she pulled away, and her azure eyes gazed up into Aoshi's face with doubt and worry, even as she allowed his presence to slip past any barriers she may have thrown up about herself that night.  Aoshi allowed a rare half-smile to flicker across his face, letting Misao know that it was okay: he felt the same way.

  Her lips were too tempting.

  His eyes were too intense.

  Aoshi leant down to defeat the space between them, and to claim Misao's lips, which waited, slightly parted in anticipation.  

  As their lips brushed together with a feather-light touch, Misao felt a sudden spark of hot electricity flicker through her.  Her eyes fluttered closed, wet lashes dark and thick against her soft cheeks, rosy with rain and walking.  Aoshi's ice-blue eyes then closed, and the first, tentative touch was regained with fast-building desire.

  Cool lips met with cool lips, but inner fires rose in a sudden blaze and joined with the contact of their kiss, mingling together and joining with the rain, creating a sweet taste in their mouths, warming the indulgent touch they couldn't cease.

  Aoshi dipped his head lower to deepen the kiss, and Misao's response was willing and immediate, her hands on his back pulling him irresistibly closer until the curves of her body met with the solid planes of Aoshi's taller frame.  It was an inexplicable perfection that made their opposite shapes fit so sweetly together, as arms moved to allow fingers to interlock in wordless possession.

  Aoshi needed her, needed her as he hadn't needed anyone since the day he'd understood that his parents had left him alone in the world, since the day he'd been taken to the foster home and told, in words never spoken aloud, that he had to fight on his own now, live for only himself.

  Over the years, he'd found others to live for.  But they had died, just as his parents had died, though he couldn't take away the feeling of blame that he'd never had the first time around.

  Yet still, even so, he had again found someone else to live for, and she was holding him close at this very moment, kissing him with a warmth and passionate gentleness that Aoshi had never known he wanted so much, or needed so forcefully.

  Misao met the touch of Aoshi's tongue, and followed the contact with soft fervour, sucking gently on Aoshi's lower lip, and felt a tingling heat run through her again as the so-faint moan he could not hold in reached her ears.  

  She'd felt so alone, so desperately isolated…  In a room full of strangers, where no one heard her at all, and the floor around her feet was slowly breaking and dropping away, with nothing but black nothingness beneath to welcome her to the fall…

  Aoshi slipped one of his hands from their fingers' tangled touch to wrap his arm around her securely, and Misao knew then that whatever happened after this night, Aoshi would not let her fall.

  Aoshi would not let her fall.

  The rain began to ease as he pulled gently away from Misao.

  "Where do we go from here?" he asked, his voice low, his eyes as pale as ever but full of a sudden fierce emotion.

  Misao teetered on the edge of eternity as she made her choice.  The answer was simple, in the end.  "We go to my house."

  Aoshi paused, as if wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, but Misao said not a word.  Aoshi took her hand in his own again as their arms dropped back down to their sides, his fingers twining with hers and tightening possessively as Misao led the way through the empty streets.

  The clouds had thinned enough to permit a hint of silvery moonlight as Aoshi followed Misao across her room.

  She pulled him gently with her towards the bed without a word: words had become clumsy things, associated with the human world of pain and memory, things that had no place in that room that night.  That night, they'd create a haven from trouble and daily life in Misao's bed, a place of peace and comfort and passion in each other's arms.

  Misao lay back on the bed, using the touch of her hands on Aoshi's shoulders and neck to pull him down onto her.  They sank back against the covers with slow ease, Aoshi's hands moving over Misao's arms and shoulders as Misao ran a hand up from Aoshi's neck to bury her fingers in his thick, dark hair.

  The kiss that saw them onto the bed was deep and hungry, fanning the flames of their growing passion.  Misao's lips parted to allow Aoshi's entrance, and he caressed Misao's tongue with his own, in a dance so achingly, tantalisingly slow that Misao's breath came short, her sudden hot desire uncoiling with fierce, crackling speed within her.

    The feel of her running her hand through his hair intensified everything that Aoshi was already feeling.  He couldn't resist the yielding pliancy of Misao's soft, full lips, that moved so sweetly against his own, just as he was rendered powerless by the gentle, warm curves of her body beneath him.  The sweep of her tongue against his lower lip was combined with a swift stroke of her splayed fingers through his hair, and Aoshi found himself struggling to think at all.

  He needed more of her.

  Aoshi's lips were a charm against sadness as he kissed a pathway from Misao's mouth down her neck, leaving a line of slow-burning fire on her skin.  She threw away her melancholy thoughts under his touch, instead focusing on the sensations stirring suddenly stronger within her.  She pursued only that feeling which made her run her hands through Aoshi's wet hair, and squirm in pleasure beneath his body, as he ran his hands up her sides, slowly over her breasts and along her neckline to cup her face gently in a soft hold as he travelled up to capture her lips once more.  Misao vaguely registered the way she involuntarily threw her head back against the pillow, as Aoshi's hands swept down to trace the curves of her breasts a second time.

  As he began to pull her top up from her waist, she sighed out a quick breath of anticipation, feeling the cool night air of her room make contact with her skin.  Aoshi moved down to land a trail of kisses across her bared stomach, letting his tongue meet her sensitive skin.  Misao arched her back with a low, ardent moan, pushing herself up against him in response to his soft, tantalizing kisses, and he took the chance to lift her top all the way up, over her head as she lay back again, before casting it to the floor to join his trench coat and her jacket, already discarded.

  Misao sat up with Aoshi, and unbuttoned his shirt, still claiming his lips with her own in a deep, heated kiss, sliding her hands up his chest to gently slip the shirt from his broad shoulders.  He pushed the unwanted cloth away to the floor.

  Misao could feel the heat burning within her beginning to centre low in her body, with a yearning ache that made her press herself instinctively against Aoshi's bared chest.  Aoshi's hand swept up her arm, up to her neck, where he held her jaw gently as he kissed her yet more hungrily.  As his hand slid back down from her throat, he caught the shoulder strap of her bra and slipped it easily from the soft curve of her shoulder.  He pulled away from their kiss, dipping his head to press his lips to her naked shoulder, kissing his way down over her so-soft skin to the edge of her bra, where it still covered her breasts.  Misao was unable to prevent another moan escaping her lips, already parted to permit her quickened breaths.  Within another moment, Aoshi's hand had caught at the back of her neck to draw her into another kiss.

  As he lowered himself over Misao once more, coaxing her back against the covers with the movement of his own body, Aoshi breathed into their kiss, "Are you sure, Misao?"

  Her hands explored the smooth muscles of his back for a moment, and, never breaking the passionate contact of their lips, she whispered, "Yes."

  Everything else forgotten, they surrendered themselves to each other.

  The light of the silver moon crept softly through the fleeing clouds.

  Aoshi lay awake for some time, just gazing at the young woman lying, dreaming, beside him in the dusky silvered light.  His pale eyes travelled over her face as if intent on committing to memory an equally perfect image of her perfection, as she lay on her side, her head pillowed softly on his arm, her lashes a dark, soft contrast to the curve of her rose-tinted cheeks.  Aoshi dwelt on the gentle arch of her brows, the way her black hair swept with gently errant strands across her forehead, the way her lips were slightly parted to allow her soft sleeping breaths.

  He marvelled in silence at the beauty of her as she lay naked beside him, half-covered by the white sheets, her skin a soft, silvery-blue hue in the low moonlight.  In that light, she looked like an angel of ice and water, but Aoshi knew she could never be as cold as he was.  Yet he himself had melted, consumed by her undeniable, unconquerable fire, her enthusiasm for love, her desire to live.

  He wondered at the miracle that had brought them together, and given him the gift of sleeping beside this beautiful young woman- beautiful to him in more ways than one.

  Things might be hard- no, things _would _be hard.  But as long as Misao trusted in him, and even if she didn't, he would stand by her and be there for her, be strong for her.  He didn't know what the future would throw at them, or what may result of this night, but there was one thing he did know.

  He would not let Misao out of his life again.

  He moved closer, and slipped an arm protectively around her, fingers spread gently over the warm softness of her back.  Close and content, he fell slowly into the world of sleep.

Author's note: Okay, that was my first go at anything even mildly lemony, so I'm just hoping it didn't suck.  I don't know if it seemed OOC to anyone, but I honestly don't feel that it is, but hey *shrug* Obviously everyone has their own opinion!  ^_^

  Please leave a review!  Next chapter will be up once I've finished it.

  Also, **please note **I'm going away on holiday on Saturday the 26th of this month- so there won't be any updates for the two weeks following that date, okay?  Thanks all!

  ^_^  Yay for Aoshi and Misao being together again!!  *happy dance*

Notes to reviewers:

  Thank you to **imaninz** (*offers a banana* hee hee ^_^ Good simile!), **ceres17** (*confused*  Well, yes, eventually it'll end, but not anytime soon!), **nekonomiko** (Oh no, Aoshi's not doing anything naughty with Maree!  *nervous* You'll find out why exactly soon…  I offered the ice-berg some angst time at the end, don't know if you caught that one ^_^), **Battousai** (Erm… pass the relish?  *grin*), **NightSky** (No spoilers I'm afraid, but hey, you should be happy with this chapter's developments! ^_^), **len** (Yeh, I do, don't I?  *sheepish grin* But it's true I kept adjusting this chapter, I've been pretty anxious about it, first lemon and all… Not that it was particularly graphic or anything! *grin* Hope you liked it.), **sophomoric genius** (*no spoilers, no spoilers* ^_^), **Falling rain** (I updated!  A little later than planned, but at least it's here now! Sorry for being so, er, evil… ^_^), **lebleuphenix** (*giggles appreciatively*  Yes, that was a pretty mean cliffie, wasn't it?  Sorry about that.  But you get all the outcome this chapter!  ^_^  Made it all worthwhile, didn't it?  Didn't it?!?  *big shiny eyes* ^_^), **koala4u** (I'd actually rather have a Sou than an Aoshi- he's gorgeous but he's just too darned angst-ridden.  *sighs piteously at Aoshi*  Ah,I wasn't cruel this time!  They met, hurrah!  ^_^), **aiteane** (Three weeks?!? *confused* When did I say that…?  Or can you not get to a computer before then?  If so, I feel bad for you- I'd go insane if I had to live without the internet for even three days, never mind three weeks!  Wait, I'm going on holiday for two weeks.. ARGH!), **Queen of Shadows** (Well, if you're nuts then we're as potty as each other- that's all I'll say. *big grin* And dun-dun-duunnn!  Someone who thinks Maree isn't after Aoshi besides me!  ^_^ You are a REALLY perceptive person overall, aren't you? *grin*), **bee** (Hehe, sorry for not uploading sooner…  Thanks for the compliments, too!  ^_^  You have no idea how happy your review made me!), **MoonPhoenix** (I can understand your protectiveness of Aoshi- so many fics work on the basis of any guy/girl pairs ending up fancying each other, though that isn't really what I'm trying to do here.  Ah well.  Yes, look forward to a happy ending! ^_^), **Kmye-chan** (*bows* Thank you for reviewing at all, I appreciate it!  *slaps own wrist* Sorry for the cliffie, I'm too mean for my own good…  *ponders this*), **battousai rk8520** (^_^ I shall) and **Avari Songwater** (Hello hello!  I haven't got around to the fifth Harry Potter book yet- I'm saving it for my holiday, but I already knew about Sirius so it's okay.  I know I'm gonna cry when I read that…  Sirius is such a cool character.  Oh, I know what you mean about Misao- it was kinda amusing making her more sexy for this chapter!  But I think it came off okay…  Well, anyway, yes, Angel!  More of him in future, watch this space..  Hope you liked this chapter, anyhoo)!

Thank you for your reviews, they are muchly appreciated.  ^_^  Seeya all again soon! 


	14. From Sunrise to Sunset

Disclaimer: *sings* Not mine, not mine, not mine!

Author's note: Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews!  I was really quite anxious, but you've all laid my fears to rest with your encouragement, so thank you.  ^_^    
  Well, where would a 'night before' be without a 'morning after'?  Here goes!  *still smiling, she enjoyed writing the opening scene so much* ^_^

  Enjoy!

Ice and Chaos 

 **Fourteenth**

  The dream of her mother's arms faded sweetly away from Misao's sleeping mind, as the light of dawn streamed through the bedroom windows, welcoming her to the morning's world.

  Misao couldn't quite bring herself to open her eyes.  If she did, she would realise that it had all been a dream- a beautiful, comforting dream, but something without substance in the face of the light of day.  If she opened her eyes, or moved at all, she would have to accept that she was alone in her bed, and that another day of her life-as she-knew-it had begun.

  She sighed, preparing herself for the moment of true awakening.

  She heard an answering sigh nearby, so close that the warm breath of it swept pleasantly over her cheek.  The sigh was one of deep, absolute contentment.  The sigh was a low, male sound.

  Along with the soft exhalation came a movement of the hand that Misao suddenly became aware of on her back, and the arm that was wrapped around her.

  She opened her eyes.

  Aoshi's face lay, gently passive in sleep, a bare few inches from her own.

  His hand moved up her back to hold her more completely, and he shifted subconsciously closer to her, bringing the warmth of their bodies together.

  Misao gazed into his face in wonder.

  It wasn't a dream.

  A slow smile crept over her face.  There was no way she was going into school today: not with Aoshi here with her, at last, the way she'd dreamt of for so many weeks past.

  She couldn't stop herself- he looked so peaceful, and so coldly beautiful.  She leaned carefully back to get her camera from beside her bed, and took a picture of Aoshi, framing him with the pillow beneath his head.

  Putting the camera back, she smiled gently at Aoshi's sleeping face.  He looked so different when he wasn't on guard from the world.  It felt so perfect to be lying beside him like this.

  Misao closed her eyes, willing sleep to claim her once more, so that she could wake a second time in Aoshi's arms.

  As waking awareness stole gradually over Aoshi's senses, he felt the presence of a slim, soft source of pleasant warmth against him.

  Misao.

  As his eyes blinked open and gained focus, he saw her, right beside him.  Amazing.  She was just as beautiful now as she'd ever been- and people are supposed to look their worst in the morning, apparently.

  Misao seemed to be immune to any attack on her beauty, Aoshi mused.

  She was pretending to be asleep.  He could tell.

  He moved his arm slowly to stroke his hand down her back, and sure enough, Misao snuggled closer, fitting the length of her body to his, lifting her arms and stretching herself from head to toe against him as she 'woke', a funny smile on her face as her eyes opened.  

  "You were awake," Aoshi said quietly, a softness in his voice that took even the echo of an accusation from his words.

  Misao smiled.  "You caught me," she murmured, in a tone of immense satisfaction.

  Aoshi smiled back.  He hadn't even realised he was doing so, but he couldn't miss the resulting look of surprise, then pleasure, on Misao's face.

  "Is that a smile, oh ice-block Aoshi?" she said, trying not to giggle.  His arms tightened in a playful warning around her slim frame as a response.

  He couldn't seem to help his slight smile widening, though.  But then, he couldn't think of a reason to prevent it widening, either.

  Misao stretched again with a yawn, flexing her fingers as a cat flexes its claws.  Aoshi took the opportunity to lean forward to her exposed throat, kissing her soft skin in a slow lover's caress of his lips and tongue combined.

  Misao felt a shudder of heat rush through her at Aoshi's touch, and her arms instinctively slipped around him to better allow her to hug herself to him, bringing their bodies close together with tender force.

  She nuzzled against his neck, ready for more, but Aoshi suddenly pulled away.

  "What is it?" she asked, slightly anxious.

  He was still staring at something beyond her shoulder.  She glanced over, craning her neck, to see her clock on the bedside table.

  "Don't you have to go to school?" Aoshi asked, finally looking back into her eyes.

  Misao did _not _want to go to school.  She had no intention of leaving even the bed, if she could help it.  She tried the first tack that came into her head.

  "What, hoping to see me change into my school uniform?  Perv!" she said laughingly, pressing a fingertip against his chest as if to push him away.  Never mind that they both knew her school didn't have uniforms.

  His response was to growl, "No," at her in a low voice, while pushing the sheets down from her naked shoulders to pool about her waist with a slow slide of his hand, looking at her pointedly.

  "Nothing left to see," he said.  

  Misao stared at him with a half-laughing, half-amazed look on her face before pulling suddenly away from him, grabbing the pillow from beneath her head and throwing it at Aoshi's face.

  He shifted the offending pillow from his head, pushing Misao unintentionally with it.

  Misao yelped as she narrowly avoided falling off the bed and cried, "That's it, if it's war you want, it's war you'll get!  You'll pay for that, Aoshi!"

  Grinning and laughing, she pulled the sheet up to make herself passably decent, and started pummelling Aoshi with the pillow.

  Aoshi, astonished at the laughter slowly bubbling up within him, fended off her onslaught for a few minutes, before saying with sudden authority, "Game's over, Misao," and sitting up, leaning over, grabbing Misao and pinning her beneath him.

  They were both breathing a little fast by that point.

  "You're going to school," said Aoshi commandingly, breaking the mood away from what their relative positions may have prompted.  He hadn't had to face his lover's most persuasive technique yet, however.

  Misao looked straight into his eyes from beneath her lashes, and let her teeth rake slowly over her lower lip.  Aoshi couldn't deny how incredibly sexy she looked at that moment.  He tried to push that thought aside.

  "Do you really want me to go, Aoshi?" the girl beneath him said, in a sweetly low voice that made Aoshi's skin feel pleasantly warm.  He mentally shook himself.

  "Yes," he growled.

  Misao had already remembered something by that point.  "Really?" she persisted, lifting a hand to trace a feather-light trail from Aoshi's neck, down his chest to his stomach, where she drew circular patterns on his sensitive skin with a fingertip.  His eyes closed involuntarily, and he drew a deep, quick breath in a reflexive reaction to the sensations her touch was sending in tingling waves across his body.

  "Yes," he replied again, sounding less convinced than before, his voice little more than a whisper of his sighing breath. 

  "Well, you've forgotten," Misao murmured, as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him down to her, "that it's Saturday…"

  "Hm," came the reply.

  The rest of the conversation was lost as Misao lifted her mouth to Aoshi's.

  "Good thing my dad isn't home at the moment.  I really don't want you to have to meet him yet," Misao said as she led the way to the kitchen.

  The passing of a couple of hours had seen them showered and dressed, and looking for food in Misao's kitchen.

  The dark-haired girl went through a couple of cupboards, pulling out the things to make sandwiches, while Aoshi positioned himself against the counter, leaning back against it and gazing at Misao as she went about the room.

  A couple of times, she glanced in his direction.  Once, she winked at him with a smile that sent him a message he couldn't misunderstand.  His lips twitched in the hint of a smile.

  "So where have you been staying?" asked Misao as she started buttering slices of bread.

  "With Ven- that guy you saw me talking to, that time in the street."  _The day we separated,_ he added to himself.

  "Oh.  What's he like?  How do you know him?"  Misao stopped short then, trying to stop all her questions pouring out at once.  She worried that she was sounding pushy already.

  Aoshi didn't seem to mind much.  "Ven's usually pretty quiet, but he has a way of being in charge without needing to say too much.  He's been a pretty good friend.  He's got a sister, as well- Maree."

  Misao couldn't help feeling a little twinge of jealousy at that point.  _There was a girl there…  She got to spend time with him during all the weeks I've not even been able to speak to him._  "Is she nice?" she asked, forcing her jealous thoughts aside.

  "She's all right.  Dresses a bit like a goth a lot of the time, but there's more to her than that…" Aoshi didn't know how to continue: he was sure there _was _more to Maree, but he hadn't been able to fathom those depths yet.  "She looks out for her brother a lot."

  "Is she pretty?"

  The question jumped out of her before Misao could even realise she wanted to ask it.  She kept buttering the bread quickly, hoping Aoshi didn't think she was being jealous.

  There was a slight pause.

  Aoshi's eyes softened almost kindly.  He understood Misao's feelings.  "Yes, she's pretty.  Prettiest cousin I have, unless you want to call Ven pretty," he said.

  Misao turned to stare at him.

  "Cousin?"

  "Yeh," Aoshi nodded.  "Ven and Maree are my cousins."

  Soujiro waited while the phone kept playing the calling tone against his ear.  No one picked up.  It kept ringing, again and again, but no one picked up.  _It looked like Misao's dad was going to start another argument with her last night…  What happened?  Did her father even go away on his business trip like he'd planned?  Misao usually asks me over when she's on her own for so long…_

  "Where are you, Misao?" he murmured to himself as he re-dialled and listened to it ring again.

  His foot kept tapping against the floor.

  The air whipped through Misao's dark hair, though it was relatively powerless against her heavy plait.  Her eyes shone with laughter and freedom in the headlights of a car passing the other way.

  She'd missed her place in Aoshi's car.  The journey they'd shared had stayed with her, and she wanted to have it back again.  She wanted to drive away forever with Aoshi.

  But he'd made her promise that they'd go back that night, even if it were late.  He didn't want her getting into trouble on his account- or on hers, for that matter.

  Now, cruising along the highway with the moon rising to their left and stars wheeling endlessly overhead, they had the next few precious hours of their lives with which to stay by each other's sides.  They had this small slip of time, small compared with all the time they wanted to spend together in the future, with which to travel through the darkness and exist in the same place, at the same moment.

  Such a simple thing, yet it can mean so much.

  Minutes after Sou gave up, the phone started ringing, and he quickly answered only to hear Angel's voice greet him.

  The brown-haired boy's face seemed distracted as he spoke on the phone, his eyes glazed, preoccupied with something only he could see, far away beyond the ceiling above his head.

  He lay speaking to Angel, forcing politeness and interest into his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to feel involved in the conversation.

  It was hardly a conversation, anyway.  Sou let Angel's noncommittal words sweep past him as he shifted onto his side to gaze through the window.  Evening.  Quiet, deep and blue.  Sometimes lonely, sometimes comforting.  Sou didn't know how the evening made him feel this time.

  He tried to concentrate on the conversation.  He tried not to worry about Misao.

  The headlights shone without warmth against the outlines of Aoshi and Misao, who sat on the roadside side by side, staring at the occasional passing car.

  The stars seemed lonely that night to Misao, in a vague, far away, 'no need to worry about it until tomorrow' kind of way.  She let herself lean sideways against Aoshi, resting her head on his shoulder.

  She smiled a little secret smile as his arm came up to encircle her, holding her gently against him.

  "Why didn't you call?" she asked suddenly.

  "I did.  You were out."

  Misao blinked.  "When did you call?"

  "Yesterday evening.  Right before I went out for a walk."  Aoshi's slight smile crept into his voice, and Misao found herself smiling as well, knowing the look that was on his face at that moment.

  "Oh."  She suddenly laughed, moving away from Aoshi to turn to face him, bright eyes sparkling with laughter meeting an icy blue gaze that shone with amusement.  Misao couldn't resist: she kissed him.

  He didn't seem surprised: he returned the kiss easily, lifting his free hand to cup her face gently as his mouth teased hers.

  Misao grinned uncontrollably against Aoshi's lips as he kissed her, and, feeling it, Aoshi pulled away to search her face with amused curiosity.

  Misao shook her head, still smiling.

  "I just can't quite believe how things have turned out, that's all: that we've ended up like this," she said smilingly.  

  Aoshi still smiled slightly, but some other strange look came into his eyes as he gently pulled Misao to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder again.

  He held her loosely around her waist, and gazed off into the darkness beyond the car headlights.

  "We haven't ended up anywhere yet, Misao.  There's a way to go yet."

  His quiet words barely reached Misao's ears, and she only smiled contentedly, closing her eyes as the first tide of sleepiness began to lap at the edges of her mind.

  Aoshi's mind drifted away into thoughts of his own.

Author's note: Well, there you go!  Any worries that they'd only fall apart again can be safely forgotten- well, for now at least *wink*

  Oh, and in case anyone wants to have a go at me for the cousin thing, here's the thing: I'd had them in my head as cousins from the very start of this fic, even before Ven and Maree actually appeared, and though you did all think Maree wanted to seduce Aoshi, well…  Okay, she was pretty relaxed around him, but to be honest I don't think she really flirted with him.  I guess it's easy to read into a boy/girl relationship of any kind, though- easy to go into a story like this expecting that kind of love triangle…  But that wasn't what I was really trying to set up.  Anyway, that's my defence!  ^_^

  Til next time, then!  Please leave a review!  *happy dance*

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **battousai rk8520** (*runs away* ^_^), **AiteanE** (Okay, in response to the three questions- it's a pretty big house, and I'm working on the premise that Misao prefers to be in the room furthest away from her dad's.  Soundproof walls: *raises an eyebrow* Well they'd have to make quite a bit of noise to wake up her dad on the other side of the house!  Sou: he calls before turning up, so no problem there.  I had these things in my head, as 'goes without saying' things to myself, so I guess I could have mentioned them somehow in the chapter, but I think it would've ruined the mood a bit…  Oh well.  Hope I made sense!), **len** (Thank you!  ^_^ *claps hands* I'm going away in less than two weeks now!  Hurrah!), **ceres17** (Too comfortable? *giggles*  Well I was working on a 'been building up for a while, both feeling it was the right moment' basis.  *dives in front of Maree* Nooooo! ^_^), **MoonPhoenix** (Thanks! I'll try and update soon next time!), **Hitokiri-miao miao** (Yes, I've updated!  I wouldn't leave it two weeks, only to go away for another two weeks! ^_^), **paula** (Thank you!  ^_^  I'm so glad you like the story!), **imaninz** (*grin* Thanks- glad you liked the banana ^_^  I don't think Aoshi would act irresponsibly towards Misao… but let's see, shall we? ^_^), **bee** (*sweatdrops and grins* I'll try!  *giggles at the comment of 'sex on wheels'* I don't know why that makes me giggle… *giggles again*), **snow blossoms** (Pretty name by the way ^_^  Thanks, I'm glad you liked it- here's hopin' for a happy future, indeed! ^_^), **Kitten Kisses** (No worries!  Just glad to hear from you.  ^_^  Hey, your birthday is the same as another reader's- Hitokiri-miao miao.  ^_^  And thanks for the Sou note- he's special to me, so I'm glad you approve ^_^), **Luli451** (Thank you thank you!  *jumps around happily* I was pretty worried about it, but your comments were so lovely, thank you!  And here is more, indeed. ^_^), **FlameSolo** (*grins, shakes her head and offers FlameSolo a cookie*), **nekonomiko** (Ahhhh, well there's angst on the way for definite.  Ooh yes.  But obviously I'm not giving anything away!  ^_^  I'm glad I'm saved!  ^_^  It's funny though, everyone was so worried I'd let Aoshi and Maree get it on, when, to me, they've been cousins and I've planned on the last chapter's events since the very start of the story.  ^_^ But I hope you enjoy what's to come, too!), **Falling rain** (Depends what you define as 'really bad'.  *grin* Just kidding!  You'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid.  But I'm glad you liked it so far, and approve of Aoshi's characterisation!), **lebleuphenix** (Love the metaphors!  ^_^  Margarita, huh? *grins happily*  I'm glad you approve!  And yes, I helpfully provided a 'morning after' scene, aren't I nice? *shakes head at self with a grin*), **sophomoric genius** (*grins so widely it's a wonder her face isn't splitting in two* Thank you!  It's funny, I'm quite a big Soujiro/Misao fan too- I've been reading a fic by Selene called 'Under the Circumstances', don't know if you know it, that's a Sou/Misao fic, and very good- sometimes makes me wonder why I'm putting Misao with Aoshi! But then I remember the things about their coupling that works and is interesting- like you say, they're such different people, but still very conceivably a couple.  ^_^  And here you got the morning after- and I'm very relieved you don't think it's OOC- I'm trying really hard in that area.  Thank you ^_^) and **bittersweetKandy** (I love Soujiro too ^_^  Don't worry, he's not gone).

Thanks for your reviews!  I'll be back with the next chapter when I can- I'm hoping to update at least once more before I go away.  Fingers crossed!  ^_^  Seeya then!


End file.
